THE PLAYWITCH FIASCO
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy and Oliver slash. Percy is dateless,horny and living with his ex. Not a good combination. Then he gets hold of a certain magazine and sees a whole new side to Oliver Wood. Then fate steps in. PART 10 IS UP ! ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

_A rather humorous P/O slash piece. Could be a one shot or maybe a chapter by chapter thing like GOL and OWGSP that I have posted before. Just a heads up that it features a certain 'sealed' section in a magazine named Playwitch. Enjoy and as always, this is rated M and slash ( guy on guy ) and has the usual implications with said rating and content. You have been warned._

**THE PLAYWITCH FIASCO**

Percy Weasley was late. Not just a bit late. He was lucky-he-wouldn't-get-his-arsed-fired late and at the moment he did not need anyone giving him the evil eye as they ate their bowl of Cheerio cereal while still dressed in their bra and panties. And grinning like an evil demon bitch from the third level of hell.

Which of coarse was what Penelope Clearwater was doing right now.

" You better hurry up Percy, otherwise Fudge will find your replacement in t minus fifteen minutes. And counting."

Percy glared at her as he ran from one area of their flat to the next, grabbing his briefcase off the kitchen table while scooping up his travel cloak off a nearby lounge seat. " You could've woken me up you know ! It's your fault I'm running ruddy late this morning !"

" I'm not the one who decided to go on a massive bender on a work night did I sweet cheeks ?"

Percy glared at her. " Stop calling me that ! And you did have something to do with it as I recall you being the one to help pour all that Guinness down the funnel that was shoved down my throat."

Penelope help a hand in mock surrender. " Hey ! I was under a lot of peer pressure from the other girls and besides, we won that bet with that Quidditch team didn't we ?"

" How much was it ?"

" We got 100 Galleons and an unlimited drinking card for a whole month. Pretty good booty if I don't mind saying myself. And speaking of good booty, did you check out the..."

" No I didn't. Now listen, I have to go or I will be fired so lock up when you go and..."

" Make sure to pick up the mail on the way home from the post office."

Percy nodded as he reached for the door handle to exit the apartment and make his way down the hall to the elevator when...

" Could you pick up some things for me on the way home ?"

Percy sighed, hand itching on the doorknob. " What'll it be this time Penny ?"

" Just a packet of tampons and the latest issue of Playwitch."

" Tampons and chick mag. Got it. Now I really gotta go so remember to pick up the mail and..."

Penelope waved a hand at him and smiled.

" Just go before you do get your arsed fired. I'll be fine."

--------

_Great. Just what I need on top of everything else._

Work that day had been a bitch to put it mildly. He had to deal with a rather livid boss who hated anyone, let alone his own personal assistant, be late and then proceeded to yell and abuse him in front of his entire floor. Then there was a backlog of paperwork that had to be processed from Norway in under four hours, but because he was late he had to work through his lunch break to get it done under time. And now, just when he was a block away from home and a nice hot shower he was stuck browsing the magazine isle in the local milk shop for this bloody magazine that his ex girlfriend wanted.

_There's Cosmowitch, Witch Cleo, English Witch Day, Home Maker Witch. But no bloody Playwitch !_

Percy cursed. It was useless. Penelope must be getting a good laugh at home at this very moment he'd wager. Sending him on an errand that lead nowhere on a night such as tonight. Of all the...

Percy stopped dead. He was just going out of the door when a title of a magazine caught his eyeline. _Playwitch. Playwitch _like Penelope said the title was, which was surprising enough that she was actually telling the truth for once, but more to the fact where the thing was situated.

At the far back. In a small alcove where no one could see unless they knew where to look.

With an **ADULTS ONLY** sign above it.

_Shit._

Percy gritted his teeth and cursed. Of coarse Penelope would think of something like this to get her giggles, knowing full well from their past that he blushed at the mere mention of sex or anything sexual. Making him go to a public place and buy a porn magazine in front of everyone, let alone one that would most obviously contain pictures of nude males judging by the short cut brunette fringe of the bloke whose mug was on the cover.

_Well if she wants to play, then I'll fuckin' show her !_

Eyes straight ahead he moved in and swiped the nearest copy before he would be seen, not even bothering to look who was on the actual cover even before flying at high speed to the cashier's counter. He realised then how ridiculous it would have looked, this reedy man moving like the wind as if hell hounds were on his tail and judging by the few raised eyebrows he was getting from the few who were around it was that case already.

_Or maybe it's because I'm purchasing a dick magazine with a full on face blush to boot. Damn Penelope ! She is gonna..._

" Twelve sickles sir."

Percy's eyes snapped up from the counter. " Pardon ?"

The sales assistant, a young witch with spiked blonde hair and a rather large gold ring in the left side of her nostril, smiled.

" For the magazine and tampons sir. Twelve sickles."

" Of coarse. Sorry about that."

He quickly got out the change from his robe pocket and slammed it down on the counter. " Thanks."

" But sir, this is Twenty galleons. Don't you want your..."

Percy shook his head and grabbed the magazine and tampons and stowed them quickly into his satchel bag and like lightning bolted out there as fast as his legs would carry him. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment and his nostrils he swore were flaring with the indignation of it all. The redhead swore he could hear the cackling witches laughing at him when he exited the shop, not to mention that sales chick giggling when he presented the magazine and box of tampons for purchase.

_Penelope is going to die a slow and very, very, very painful death. Life sentence in Azkaban be damned !_

_--------_

Percy slammed the door shut behind him, relishing the loud boom that echoed through the apartment when he did so.

" CLEARWATER ! YOUR FAT ARSE IS MINE BITCH !"

Percy smirked. That fat comment should get her nice and riled for a good verbal slanging match which was just what he needed to let off this pent up steam. He waited a minute, then his smirk dropped when there was no blonde chick with a green pasted face and her hair wrapped in a towel running in full pelt and yelling abuse.

" Penelope ? You home ?"

_Of coarse not you arse ! If she was she'd be here right in front of you and laughing her own arse off._

He waited a minute but again only silence greeted him. Sighing he undid his travel robe and hung it on the hook by the door, chucking the bag with the magazine and tampons onto the kitchen counter as he passed it on his way to the fridge, not caring that the contents spilled out onto the marble surface for all to see. All he wanted now was a cold beer followed by a hot shower with maybe The Killers playing softly in the background before hitting the hay for the night. It was while opening the door to retrieve the beer that he saw the note Penelope left for him, stuck to the surface with what appeared to be a magnet shaped like a snitch.

_Percy,_

_Gone out with the girls for the night. Be back late so don' wait up for me_

_Penny_

_PS - Hope you enjoyed your little thrill on the shop detour !_

_Bitch._

Scrunching up the note and throwing it into the nearby waste paper basket he quickly retrieved his beer and made his way to the lounge area, grabbing the remote as he flung himself into the nearest seat and squirmed around to make himself at home. He was grateful for Penelope in badgering him for the muggle device before they moved in as it passed the time better than reading some dusty old novel he already devoured ten times over. Then he remembered why he was pissed off at her and why he needed the beer and suddenly seethed, gritting his teeth before taking another swig from the bottle.

_I don't care if I have to wait up all night. As soon as she steps one toe into out flat she's been transformed into a freakin' toad !_

--------

" Oh Percy baby ! Wakey Wakey !"

Percy groaned and opened one eye. Penelope was smiling, no beaming at him, and holding out what appeared to be a mug of coffee and a freshly buttered croissant with strawberry jam.

_Shit. I slept all night and she got off being reprimanded. Lucky cow._

Percy grimaced, accepting the coffee while waving away the croissant before stretching himself and propping his body up a bit with a cushion behind his back. Penelope meanwhile was just smiling at him from the seat on the other side of their small wooden coffee table, sipping her own coffee while flicking through a magazine.

" I hate you."

Penelope smirked, still flipping through the book and sipping her coffee.

" I love you too Percy. And thanks for the magazine by the way."

Percy spat out his coffee. His eyes latched onto the magazine she was reading and gaped at the Playwitch title pointed right at him.

" Your reading that filth first thing in the morning ?"

" Why not ? It's not a crime for a woman to enjoy the nude male form you know Percy and besides, ever hear the phrase morning wood ? Think of it like that only in picture form."

Percy snorted. " Your perverted you know that ?"

" Which you would know from dating me for two years wouldn't you baby-cakes and.._whoa _! Check out the cock on this slab of beefcake !"

Penelope turned the book to show him but Percy immediately bolted out of the chair with his coffee. " No thanks. I'm going to go grab a shower and head out to get a proper breakfast. You come with ?"

" No thanks. I actually woke you up to let you know I'll be going away tomorrow and won't be back for a week."

Percy paused halfway to the bathroom. " What was that now ?"

" Remember that job assessment I I had coming up for that Ministry job in Norway and that I had to leave for a week to go there and try out the office to get my feel for the layout ?"

" Yeah. So ?"

" So that time is now. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning around six."

" Which is why I suppose you decided to have a little fun at my offence with the whole porn mag thing. One last fling as it were."

" Among other things."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the innuendo laden line but shrugged it off as headed down the hallway towards the bathroom and a hot shower, his mood already lightened by the news of Penelope leaving and being gone for a whole week.

_Place all to myself for once. No annoying ex to bug me or send me on bogus errands to buy porn. Nights of Chinese take out and Neon Genesis Evangelion here I come !_

_--------_

" Percy ? It's me Penelope."

Percy looked up from over the edge of his fluffy duvet, eyes still out of focus and fuzzy with sleep. " What ?"

Penelope leaned against his doorway, resting her suitcase on wheels against the other side and smiling as she watched the redhead slowly untangle himself from his sheets. Bed hair sticking up all over the place and trying in vain to look pompous and prim at six in the morning.

_Or shagging someone senseless at twelve o'clock on a school night. On top of Dumbledore's study desk while waiting to be reprimanded for shagging in the science lab room._

Finally Percy had located his horn rimmed glasses and was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Would have looked cute if his eyes didn't convey he was actually pissed.

" What do you want at six in the bloody morning ?"

Penny rolled her eyes. " Hello ! See the packed suitcase and ex girlfriend dressed in her best muggle suit and tickets in hand ! It's the day I fly out remember ?"

" That's nice Penny," Percy muttered. " Just lock the door on your way out and go. Good flight and all that shit."

Penelope rolled her eyes as she watched Percy put his head back down on the pillow. Typical Percy at this time of the morning. She didn't expect to get a standing ovation or a kiss good-bye from the man but still, she supposed the thought counted.

" Well I'm off then. I'll owl you and let you know I arrived safely and floo you regular updates okay ?"

" Okay. Have fun."

" Oh, and I think you should have a look at this before you check your answering machine this morning."

Percy blinked. He heard Penelope chuckling as the sound of a magazine hit the bottom of his bed and his door closed behind her. A minute later the front door was heard opening and closing which was followed then by a minute or so of silence.

_Answering machine ? Check the magazine before I check it ? The only magazine she's bought lately is..._

Groping for his wand the redhead wizard flicked it at the curtains that were covering his bedroom window and they parted quickly to let the early morning sunlight flood the room. Squinting his eyes to the glare Percy downed his want and reached over the covers to grab the Playwitch magazine that Penelope had thrown down. It was upside down of coarse, but still Percy frowned at the guy on the cover. He looked so...familiar.

How can this possibly...But he couldn't...Wouldn't...But...

He flipped the magazine over quickly and gaped, open mouthed and shocked beyond all belief, at the grinning half naked god waving to him on the cover.

Oliver bloody Wood.

He was leaning up against a row of lockers, shirtless and wearing a pair of the tightest Quidditch breeches Percy had never thought were possible to purchase and, by his very close inspection, slowly groping his rather large bulge in the front pouch with his free hand. All the while grinning that blinding smile and sweat plastering his spiked chestnut hair to his smooth forehead.

_Bloody hell Oliver ! What on earth possessed you to do this ?_

And then another statement hit him. What Penelope had said earlier.

_Check the magazine before you check your answering machine._

Percy bolted out of the bed, magazine forgotten, and raced like mad to the muggle phone and answering machine in the main hallway. There was a large blinking red 1 waiting for him. Steeling his nerve Percy pushed the playback button and waited.

_ BEEP _

_Hey Percy mate, It's Oliver Wood here ! How ya goin' in merry old England ? Listen, I've just come back after a hectic game in Germany and was wondering if you'd like to catch up on old times. I've actually been thinking about you a lot lately and that, well, it's about time we've talked about things left unsaid. I gotta go now but Floo me and let me know when we can catch up and don' worry about time because I'm on break for two weeks. _

_Catch ya and by the way, did Penny pick up that special, ah, magazine with me on the cover for you like I asked ? Think of it as a little preview if you will. Bye !_

_BEEP END OF FINAL MESSAGE. TO DELETE, PRESS..._

TBC.

LIKED OR DISLIKED ? REVIEW AT WILL AND LET ME KNOW GUYS !


	2. Chapter 2

_Second part in my humorous P/O slash fiction here. I hope you guys like humour mixed with a lot of slash type raunch because this story will be bulging at the seems with it. As always heed the slash and M warnings and enjoy !_

**CHAPTER 2 - THE PICK UP**

_ YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE_

_BEEP_

_"...Hello, um...It's me...Percy Weasley from school. Um...Nice to hear from you.Long time no see and all that...it's been rather, eh, interesting to say the least...Caught your little magazine exploit this morning and its well...Bullocks!...Listen, if you're free I'll be at the cafe on the corner of Wizard's Avenue and Witch Place in Diagon Alley at nine tomorrow morning. You can come if you want. But by coming I mean...you know, but after your little photo shoot I suppose you could take it as...DAMN IT ! Be there or just fuck off you...you...over sexed exhibitionist !...Ahem...Good day Wood."_

_BEEP. END OF MESSAGE. TO REPLAY MESSAGE, PRESS..."_

Oliver Wood smirked as he laid there on his king size bed, buck naked save for the crisp white sheets pulled up just enough to hide his generous manhood as he rested his scruffy haired head upon one of his pillows. His mobile phone was pressed up against one ear, replaying the rather cute message he got from Percy Weasley last night.

_Who would have thought Percy Weasley sounded so cute when he's flustered and lost for words. And to think little ol' me did it with a photograph spread and a few strategically placed locker room items._

The Keeper's grin widened at the thought. If a mere photograph of him near naked made the normal prim and proper Weasley he remembered all hot and bothered, then seeing the real thing in the flesh would send him over the edge.

_This time there is no Penelope or other beards in the way for either of us._

As he hit the replay button Oliver slowly snaked his free hand under the sheets to wrap tightly in a fist around his cock, the slick flesh hardening up as soon as his cool pal met the moist shaft. Only Percy Weasley could make him pre-cum as much as this first thing in the morning. And only with his bloody voice by gods.

_This time, your arse is gonna be mine !_

_--------_

_What you wear for someone you haven't seen since high school ? Formal ? Casual attire maybe ? Or do I wear something completely different ?_

He knew it was ridiculous, worrying about what to wear when the person he was meeting probably wouldn't give a damn, yet here he was, fussing and stressing over whether blue jeans went well with a black sweater or a blue blazer. Part of Percy put it down to nervousness of the situation. After all he had not met Oliver Wood in two years since graduation, and by all accounts both men had dropped out of each other's radar since then. Or at least he thought so.

_Oliver must have thought something of me to call out of the blue like this. And to suggest a meeting as well on top of that. Cheeky bugger too to mention the magazine in the mix as well._

Which only furthered to agitate his worry, making him yank on the black sweater he had picked out a little too hard, making him stumble back and hit the side of his bed and fall backwards onto the mattress.

" Oh Bloody hell !"

Cursing he pushed himself up enough to yank the sweater right down. Quickly he pulled on the pair of blue jeans and followed closely back simple white socks and red Converse sneakers with the white laces. Standing up he moved over the the wardrobe mirror and checked his appearance over.

_Bit too preppy for my own tastes. But still casual and understated. Just have to slick down my hair and grab my satchel bag and head off. _

But when he caught sight of the time on his wristwatch as he reached over for the jar of hair gel all thoughts stopped. Every moment seemed to slow down and all focused on the one blazing, life altering fact of the moment.

Percy was late.

By three minutes.

_Bullocks !_

_--------_

_I'm late. So fucking late. For a very bloody important date ! Get out, shove off, get out of my bloody way I'm late, I'm late, I'm late !_

The second Percy gained footing from the apparition point he was off like a bat out of hell, pushing and shoving in a very un-Percy like manner through the narrow lanes that made Diagon in order to get to the cafe. He was so intent on getting to the place in question that he failed to see another person apparate a few seconds behind, but having seen the hurried Weasley just smiled and began following the red blur through the crowds, pulling his suitcase on wheels behind him.

Finally Percy made it to the corner he had told to meet Oliver. And was quite relieved, yet slightly pissed off, that he had not already there at the corner waiting for him.

_Great. So I'm not so important as to him being on time for once in his bloody life ? After he was the one who called out of the blue and wanted to meet. Bastard !_

He began pacing down the street and headed towards the cafe, thinking that Oliver may have misunderstood and was waiting for him there. But that thought only enraged him further and more uncharitable thoughts began to fill his red haired head. So much so he failed to notice the burly man come up a few metres behind him and lean up against the corner post lamp, crossing his arms and grinning at the sight before him.

" And to think I was so worked up about getting here on time to make a good impression ! And now that bloody thick headed jock doesn't have the decency to turn on time when he's the one who wanted to meet ! Oh he better have a bloody good excuse when he turns up or..."

The man smirked at Percy's ramblings. It was good to hear them again after so long.

" Or else what Percy ? A spanking's in order I presume ?"

Percy froze. That voice. Right behind him. Where the lamp post on the corner was.

_Great first impression Percy. First time you meet in over two years and he's gonna think your stark raving mad._

Steeling himself Percy slowly turned around and walked back to the corner, keeping his head down and hoping to all the gods that there were no Ministry employees who were bearing witness to his mini breakdown. It was bad enough he had made a fool over himself with something so trivial, let alone in a public street and over someone so...immature to him. When he stopped at the lamp post the first thing he noticed were the scruffy pair of red trainers that met his eye line, the tops covered by what appeared to be equally well worn denim jeans. Objects that were once so familiar to him once upon a time, yet now were mere relics of an somewhat distant time long forgotten.

_Then why, Percy mate, are you short of breath and standing there refusing to look up at him ? _

Percy grimaced. Sometimes having an above level IQ had it's drawbacks. Like every once in a while it liked to be smart arsed and refused to keep it's gob shut.

A chuckle tickled him out of his train of thought. Then his sensory vibes shot into overload when he felt a rather large hand come up and rest on his left shoulder to shake him gently.

" Earth to Percy Weasley ? Anyone home there mate ?"

_Still the smart arse. Big surprise there._

" I'm standing right in front of you aren't I Wood ?"

Another chuckle. The hand not leaving his shoulder.

" Aye. But the lights are on and no one's home right now. Care to look me in the eye at least ?"

Percy grunted. Although a smart arse Wood did have a point buried there. It was impolite to not look someone in the eye when meeting them. Especially someone you had not seen in quite some time. So it was with great trepidation that he raised his head up to see the face of the man in question, forcing a smile in his face that he hoped was not as forced as it felt plastered all over his face.

" Hello Wood. Long time no see."

--------

_Still hasn't changed after all this time. Even his bloody appetite for god's sake !_

Percy sat open mouthed as he watched the man across the small table literally shovel in spoonful after spoonful of the minestrone soup he'd ordered a few minutes earlier. And he had yet to get to the steak and vegetable meal and the large plate of bangers and mash right next to that.

_And still talks while his mouth is full. _

" And so that's how we won the game in Germany and now we're back in England for the semi final in two weeks ! Brilliant eh ?"

Percy smiled as Oliver beamed over his soup dish. Percy had ordered a salad with a pint of Guinness, and was fully intent on eating it too but other things just kept getting in the way. Like himself continually taking in every little detail of Oliver Wood as he sat there talking about everything and anything, seemingly oblivious to the redhead's eyes wandering his body and frame.

_Dress sense is the same - red sneakers and those tatty blue jeans of his. Wonder if they're the one's that cling to his arse like tight bicycle shorts...Wait...Why am I thinking about him like that ! It's delirium bought by hunger pangs...Yes, yes...that's what it is...Definitely hunger pangs causing my erotically-charged-hard-on-enducing elusions of the bloke in front of me. Absolutely without a shadow of a..._

_Is he wearing that same..._

" Oliver, is that what I think your wearing ?"

Oliver paused, then looked down at where Percy was pointing and chuckled.

" You mean this tattered old thing ? Yeah, it's my old Gryffindor Quidditch jumper from school."

" Why on earth are you wearing it ? You've been out of school for two years in case you've forgotten."

" Really Weasley ? And I thought that whole graduation ceremony was just a convenient excuse for a giant piss up and shag fest behind the stadium stands after dark."

Percy felt the blush rise in his cheek bone's but pressed on.

" Why are you wearing that now ?"

" All the rest of my clothes are packed in my suitcase here are in desperate need of washing, and this was scraping the barrel as it were. It was either these left overs I have on now or meet you here bare arsed naked."

" Well, given your recent, ah, magazine shoot I would think modesty would be something thrown out the window with you."

Oliver smirked. " So you _did _have a look at that magazine eh ? What did you think of it dear boy ? Smashing fine specimen of a man I make don' ye think ?"

Percy snorted. " Don't flatter yourself ! I only looked at the cover before I came to see you here today. Once I knew it was you I threw it straight into the rubbish bin in my kitchen."

" After all the trouble you went through to get it you weren't even the least bit interested in my wares ?"

" I saw enough of your wares when we were in school Wood, what with your perchant for roaming around our dorms in the raw or sleeping in nothing but briefs."

" Oh Percy ! You remembered ! And I thought all that showing off went to waste !"

Percy blinked. " What on earth are you talking about ?"

Oliver simply grinned that tooth filled smile, pushing away his now emptied bowel of soup and pulling over the steak and vegetables and began tearing apart those as well. " But enough about my life you lazy sod. What's up with you lately ? Come on now, spill your guts out !"

And so he did. Percy told him about the Ministry and what it entailed, his break up with Penelope and then moving in together because it saved them both money and both still worked in the same area and his still frosty relationship with his family due to the whole Harry Potter fiasco. By the time the food was eaten and the coffee and cakes were being served Percy was surprised of how much he had actually spilled over to the man across from him. A man who had all this time kept his gaze and leaned forward as he spoke to him, seemingly intrigued and interested on what he had to say.

" So you seem to be doing pretty well for yourself Percy."

" If you call living in a cramped flat with your bitch ex while being stuck in the same rut of a minimum wage job than yeah Oliver, I'm living the dream. Next week I'll cure world hunger and become the next Minister Of Magic at the rate I'm going."

Oliver smirked over his coffee mug as he took a sip, his eyes never leaving Percy for a second. Come to think of it, Percy noted rather suddenly, they had not left his gaze or indeed his entire body ever since Oliver latched eyes on him at the corner lamp post and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Sarcastic much ? But at least you've got a job that's stable and offers a ladder to climb to better things."

"But surely your doing well at Quidditch if the latest reports are anything to go by. Last I heard Puddlemere were looking to extend your contract and give you a significant pay rise. But if your strapped your cash I'd guess that would explain the Playwitch fiasco you did."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, the smirk twitching the corners of his mouth.

" Is that why you think I did the spread ? Because I'm having money problems and needed the cash ?"

" Why else ? "

" Well why did you think I did it Percy Wealsey ?"

" To either get attention, publicity or money."

" Close. I did do it for attention, but not for mass publicity or the money. Just to get the attention of a particular party."

Percy stared at him. " Which is ?"

Oliver's grin, if possible, widened. " Not so much which love. More like who."

_What on earth is he on about ? Of all the..._

The Keeper sculled his coffee and quickly scoffed down the rest of his chocolate cake, casting a glance quickly at the wrist watch he wore and sighed.

" Listen, I didn't realise how late it was and I really got to dash. People to see and agents to pay and all that."

" Oh...okay then. Well I guess it was nice seeing you."

Oliver smiled as both men got up and left the table, Percy stopping himself short of protesting as Oliver got out his money pouch to place a few Gallions on the table as payment for the meal. " Hang on now Percy. I didn't say I had to go right this instant did I ?"

" Well no, you didn't."

" Care to walk me to the next apparition point down the street then ?"

_I really shouldn't. Not after all these...messages I'm getting from him. And why the bloody hell does he keep grinning at me like he's the cat about to get the worm ?_

" Okay then. Lead the way."

--------

It would later occur to Percy how any other man or woman would be green with envy at his currant predicament, walking shoulder to shoulder down a narrow street in a late afternoon as the sun began to set into the horizon, bathing the sky in an almost soft pale pink. The crowds had thinned out by now so both men had the street virtually to themselves, the only sound being only the clip clap of Percy's dress shoes hitting the cobblestone road in time with the clickety clack that rose from the wheel's of Oliver's pull along suit case.

" I had a good time talking with you Percy. It was fun."

Percy found himself nodding, this time not afraid at all to meet Oliver's gaze and hold it. " Quite. It was nice to catch up Wood. We'll have to do it sometime again soon I think."

" I've got two weeks leave remember, so it's totally up to you when we meet again Percy. Sooner the better if you don' mind me sayin'."

" I...I'll try to see what I can do then. Work is rather busy lately and..."

" I know, I know. It's hard to take time off at the Ministry when it gets like that. But try anyway. And call me when you've got some time."

Percy frowned. " That reminds me. How did you get my number to begin with ?"

Oliver chuckled. " I actually sweet talked one of the journalists who was interviewing our team to find out if a Percy Weasley was still working at the Ministry of Magic and instead she found Penelope Clearwater. It was the next best thing so I rang her up, being your ex and all it would be a good lead, and that's how I got your number and tracked you down/"

Percy frowned. " And when was this you say ?"

" About two weeks ago."

_TWO WEEKS AGO ? That means Penelope knew about Oliver all this time and didn't even bother to tell me ! But that could also mean that she knew..._

" Percy ?"

Percy stopped and turned around. He had walked right past Oliver and what appeared to be the apparent apparition point they were after. Shaking his head he moved back to stand in front of the other man, who from the look on his face seemed rather amused at his own muddled state.

" Sorry about that Oliver. I'm a million miles away."

" Better in a narrow alleyway than say the freeway in peak hour traffic."

" Quite,"

" Listen," Oliver began, his head tilted to one side as he looked over at the jittery red head. " I really think you should reconsider reading that article in the magazine. Forget the pictures and just focus on what is actually in the written section. I was hoping you would have read it before I met up with you as it could have made it easier on me."

Percy frowned. " Easy on you how Oliver ?"

It then occurred to Percy that for the first time this evening that Oliver Wood looked rather nervous. His feet skipping a bit from side to side and his brown eyes flickering back and forth from the cobblestone pathway to his own eyes, even noticing one of the Keeper's hand's lightly tugging at the hem of his jumper.

" Well, it's just that in there there is...something you should...Oh bullocks Percy ! Your making this harder than what it should be !"

" Oliver, what are you talking abo..."

" Just read it Percy. I hope to hear from you soon. Take care."

And before Percy could even rebuff the argument or question the motives of reading an article in a smut magazine that would only be sleazy and sex laden Wood took out his wand and in a blink was literally gone without another word.

_Apparated instead of facing a head on conflict. Now that's something different about Wood._

_--------_

_He's smirking at me. Bloody smirking at me. Of all the...Did he just poke his tongue out at me ! _

Percy was leaning against the island table at the centre of his kitchen, looking with great unease at a certain magazine that was on top of the rubbish bin in front of him. For the past hour he was looking at it, debating whether or not he would take up Wood's advice and actually open the damn thing and see what all the fuss was about.

" It's not like it's would have anything I hadn't seen before," he muttered, eyeing the still moving picture of the said source of his frustration, who was now grabbing his growing bulge in the front of his breeches with BOTH hands and groping it rather roughly, winking and giving him that god damned cheeky grin.

_Figures. Even his moving pictures have his sky high sex drive. When I count the number of times I walked in our dorm to see his arse thrusting vigourously into his latest conquest..._

Great. Now on top of everything else he now had a clear vision of Oliver Wood's muscular thrusting arse cheeks to content with. And by opening that magazine Percy was sure he was going to cop more than that.

_I'm being ridiculous ! Just grab the mag, flip to the interview side and ignore the pictorial. You are Percival I Weasley for fuck's sake ! Nothing intimidates you and you should show it ! Grow some balls ! _

But it didn't help matters that as he leaned over to pluck the magazine from the bin that Photo Oliver was smirking even more, then grabbing a bottle of water from the bench behind him and proceeding to pour the whole contents all over his chest and abs. The sight of the sudden moist bronzed skin, coupled with the image moving a hand down to slowly unbutton that heavily strained fly, made Percy think of abandoning things all together.

_Suck it in and just read it ! _

Percy leaned in, his finger tips now caressing the front cover just as the Oliver on the cover arched it's neck up to playfully bite at the tips.

_That's it, that's it. Now just grab it and take it slowly out of the basket and..._

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

" OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE !"

Growling Percy threw the magazine back into the bin and stormed over to answer to front door. Who ever was there was going to pay for it in hell. Just when he had worked up the raw nerve to go through with something completely embarrising this just had to happen.

Which of coarse when it was Oliver Wood standing there with four suitcases in tow and still dressed in his arse hugging jeans and old Quidditch sweater with a look of a wounded deer in his eyes that he completely lost it.

Lost his ability to shout that is. But that didn't mean he lost the way of gaping at Wood like a petrified Hippogriff.

Wood smirked, running a hand through the back of his spiked up hair and giving him a very familiar smirk. And, if Percy was not mistaken and he bloody well sure he wasn't, trying to hide what appeared to be broomstick behind his back.

" Hey Percy. Can I come in ?"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Next instalment in this series and am very glad it seems to be going down well with a lot of you. This is perhaps more humorous and upbeat than my Gravity Of Love marathon story and my others but perhaps a change of pace is needed from all the doom and gloom so far. Plus, raunchy mixed with laughter isn't a bad combination to begin with. Just a word of warning that from here on out the sex and nudity factors will get raised a fair bit, as too is Percy's...eh...apprehension of being around a certain Quidditch Keeper._

**PART 3 - NAKED AMBITIONS**

Percy blinked. Then screwed his eyes shut before snapping them open again. Even rubbing both sockets with clammy palms of his hands didn't seem to do the trick.

_Oliver's standing at my front door. With a broomstick behind his back. And FOUR suitcases next to him that looked loaded with all that he owns._

Oliver tilted his head to the side, eyeing Percy with what the redhead could only described as an injured deer in need of help. Having big brown eyes from something out of a Disney muggle film helped along in that description as well, not to mention how Wood was now shuffling his feet a little as he tried to look anywhere else but in his eye line. Funny that looking that cute would ordinarily had got Wood exactly what he wanted back when they were in school.

Right now though all it did was make Percy want to throttle him from London to the arse end of bloody China.

" What are you doing here ?"

_Yeah. Real smooth entry there Percy._

Oliver however seemed to ignore his nervousness, smiling and looking at Percy with that same lost lamb expression. " I'm actually in a bit of a pickle mate. If you'd let me in I'll explain it all in full."

Percy hesitated. He knew that it was rude to leave someone out in the hallway after they had come here obviously in a time of need by the looks of it. Ordinarily Percy wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing. But this was no ordinary day and nor was the man standing in his hall in dire need of help. He had money. He had family. Wood bloody well had everything to help himself out if he was in trouble and needed somewhere to get his shit sorted out. And yet here Percy saw himself, torn between telling his one time roommate to go away or maybe, just maybe, wishing he would stay.

_Damn those brown eyes. Always were a weakness of mine._

" Come on in. I'll pour the scotch."

--------

" So basically you can't go back to your apartment for three weeks because ?"

" Cornish Pixie infestation in my roof. Whole gaggle of them decided that my draft riddled flat in lower end of Glasgow was a great place to set up shop and raise a family."

" And when will the cleaning crew be finished with the decontamination ?"

Oliver shrugged, throwing himself rather roughly into one of Percy's lounge chairs and scooping up the glass of scotch on the rocks his host had placed on the coffee table in front of him. " Depends. They say it'll take about three days to actually locate where all their nests are hidden, then a couple more after that to decontaminate the area and make my place fit for wizard habitation again."

Percy nodded, taking a seat on the same lounge as Oliver but making sure there was ample space between them and trying to ignore the fact that despite this he could swear there was immense source of heat radiating between them.

" So all up how much time will it take until you can move in ?"

" Two to three weeks. At the earliest."

_Two to three weeks. About the same amount of time he's on...oh no..._

Oliver raised an eyebrow, smirking as he took a sip from his glass.

" Which leads me to the main reason why I'm here with all my meagre possessions and broomstick in hand. I need a..."

" No. Absolutely not ! It's positively out of the question Wood !"

Oliver tilted his head to the side, eyeing Percy with mild amusement. Percy hated how Wood was the only one who could make confidence and cockiness so easily intertwined in one gesture. It made it harder to be pissed off at the proceedings.

" And why can't I stay here ? Penelope's away and I'm sure there's room in..."

Percy gaped at him, stunned and nearly dropped his glass of scotch.

" How do you know Penelope's away ?"

" She told me her plans a day before she left, thought it would be useful information to know that her flatmate Percy would be all by himself for a whole week with no one else to keep him company. I can't imagine why though."

Percy was an inch away from literally punching that smug look right of the other lad's face at this rate. Jackass. Of all the times...

" What about your parents ?"

" Tried ringing them on the muggle phone but got their answering machine, telling me they were out. And before you ask I do not have a key to get in their place anyway. Seems they think once I was out the door at eighteen they wanted to keep it that way."

_Gee, I wonder why that would be Oliver ?_

" What about your team mates at Puddlemere ?"

Oliver snorted. " I've already roomed with that lot for three months on the road Weasley. I refuse to shack up with loud mouthed, binge drinking jocks who shag way too much for their own good for another three weeks."

" Funny, I thought you would be right at home then."

" Percy Weasley cracks a joke ! My, my, my. Maybe your not so stuck up as I remember from school. Seriously though. After three months with that lot trust me, even someone like me would have his patience wear thin."

Percy frowned as he slouched back into the lounge, downing the rest of his scotch in one large gulp and trying in vain not to look anywhere where Oliver was. Which was hard as said person began to tap the side of his sneaker against his own and still having that frustratingly cute doe eyed look going on.

" Well what about a hotel in London ?"

" Can't sleep properly in a bed that ain't my own or in a strange place for more than one night."

" If that's bloody true then how did you survive on the road for three months with your ruddy ream ?"

" A heck of a lot of sleeping pills and large pints of warm milk. Now if you excuse me I'm going to show myself to the spare room."

Percy's eyes shot out of his head as he watched Wood get up from the lounge, retrieving his wand from an inner coat pocket and flipping it in the direction of his bags and broomstick. " Oliver Wood ! What are you bloody doing ?!"

Oliver smirked, downing the rest of his scotch and slamming the glass a bit to hard down back on the table. " Showing myself to the guest room Percy. Although I must say I am ashamed of your lack of good host man-ship. I mean, even I would..."

" You do not have the right ! You cannot just barge in here and make yourself at home like some..."

" Like a mate who needs a place to stay at such short notice yet is finding his only true friend from his school days too flustered to show proper hospitality."

Percy rolled his eyes, standing up and instead of punching Oliver's lights out, which he was so itching to do, walked past the burly brunette and followed the line of suitcases that were floating down the hallway. " Come along then."

Oliver followed close behind a second later. Now walking side by side down the hallway Percy could see Oliver's triumphant smirk and kept his head to the front and centre for the rest of the way. It would be a bad case of being a hospitable host if he were to suddenly spin himself round and punch Oliver so hard he'd smash his head into the plaster board walling behind him. Instead Percy kept quiet and stopped curtly at the doorway situated right across from his own, the floating suitcases and broomstick stopping mid hover when he did so.

" Here is is. See you in the morning."

Percy spun on his heel, intent on making a point of going straight to his room and slamming the door hard in Oliver Wood's face. But was stopped by the calloused hand that latched onto his shoulder held him on the spot. Looking up Percy saw those dewy brown orbs looking right into his blue ones and cursed when he felt the last of his anger subside at their showing. The heat scorching through the fabric of his clothes and onto his freckled skin wasn't helping matters either come to think of it.

" Sorry for being pushy about this Perce. But truly, honest to the gods, I've got nowhere else to go right now and I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't a last resort and it's just that...well, I'm always so sure that..."

" Oliver ? "

The Keeper smiled just a little as he gazed at the redhead. Percy became intensely aware of Oliver's thumb slowly rubbing small circles into his shoulder blade.

" It's just that I can always rely on you to help me through the tough times."

Percy smiled back, chuckling.

" We had enough practice with that at Hogwarts didn't we ?"

" Yeah. It made it quite convenient to avoid getting House points docked for bad behaviour when you were best mates with the Prefect and Head Boy of your year."

" I'd imagine," Percy said, still smiling and not making a move to get away from Oliver or his constant thumb rubbing. " But I guess it doesn't matter if you stay tonight. Just hope you can make yourself at home enough to get a good night's sleep."

" I'm sure I can manage. And thanks for letting me through your door in the first place."

Percy nodded and turned to go to his own room and his own bed, making a potent point of not turning his head even the slight bit around as he did. Oliver's gaze was burning into his back and for some reason he was sure that gaze had some kind of hidden motive behind it than sizing up a long less seen best mate.

" And Perce ?"

Percy stopped at halfway through his doorway, already nearly into his room when Wood spoke. " Yes Oliver ?"

" It's great to see you again. It's really...nice."

Percy chuckled but found himself nodding in turn. Seems all he could do was chuckle and laugh when around Oliver Wood.

" Likewise. Goodnight Oliver Wood."

" Goodnight Percy Weasley."

--------

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_**SLAM !**_

_Bloody alarm clock ! _

Wiping the sleep from his eyes Percy slowly hauled himself out of his warm cocoon and tepidly stepped up slowly onto the floor, stretching his arms and trying in vain to get his body to move on such short notice. Despite popular opinion he was indeed a late sleeper and hated being woken up earlier than necessary, but today was not like any other day in his normal scheduled planning.

_Today's my day off so I have to get cracking, otherwise Oliver will find an excuse to stay here for two or three weeks and I will not tolerate it ! So I better stop standing here stretching with nothing but my boxer shorts on and get moving._

Grabbing his red bathrobe from the back hook of his door Percy slowly shuffled out of his room and down towards the noises coming from his kitchen. Seemed like Oliver was up already and by the sounds of dishes clinking and butter sizzling he was starting to make breakfast.

_Wonder why he's doing up so early ? Never used to be an early riser in school except for when it was Quidditch season and a practice day. But then again it could be because he's...WHAT THE FUCK !_

Percy caught a glimpse through the crack of the door of the spare room Oliver had taken possession of and stopped dead, stunned, then promptly kicked it open to gape at what was beheld to him as he stood there, arms braced against the door frame and trying to not to freak out, grab his wand and go hex the living daylights out of Wood in the kitchen.

The spare bed had somehow morphed into a king size with a racing broom theme bed spread. The walls meanwhile were covered every square inch in Quidditch player posters, team ranking sheets and what suspiciously appeared to be a large blown up picture of Oliver and the Gryffindor Quidditch team with the House Cup they had won from Slytherin in their seventh year. For all intents and purposes the room looked like it was truly Oliver Wood's own. Which would mean he was expecting to...

_Like hell he will !! He is going to be chucked out on his ear for this !! When will I ever bloody learn !_

" OLIVER WOOD !"

Gritting his teeth and nostrils flaring Percy stormed down the hall and a beeline straight to the kitchen. He was going to show Wood who was boss damn it ! He was going to learn that there were some things you just did not do when in another person's house and imposing on them at a bloody short notice. There was repercussions and reactions to things that were happening and they had to be felt and fully dealt with.

Which is why upon turning the corner and seeing Oliver Wood clad in the most snug pair of white bikini briefs and leaning against his kitchen stove with his arms folded across his chest he lost all sense of direction and promptly fell flat on his arse.

" Always this eloquent when greeting your guests Percy ?"

_Bastard._

" Always this near naked first thing in the morning Wood ?"

" You should know. After all, rooming with me at school for several years would make you the expert."

Shaking his head Percy hauled himself to his feet before taking a a seat on one of the bar stools behind the bar table that divided the kitchen area from the main living room. Try as he might the red head could not divert his eyes from those tighter than tight briefs as Wood began wondering around the kitchen, placing two plates and glasses on the small island in the centre of the small area.

_His arse certainly has gained more roundness and hardness than last time I saw it back at school. Firm and nice and round and bet you could flip a coin off of..._

_Wait...Why am I focusing on Oliver Wood's cotton clad arse ?! Bloody Hell ! _

" Are you all right there mate ?"

Percy shook his head as he turned towards the sound of Wood's voice which, much to his horror, made him realised the near naked bronzed stud was taking residence in the seat right next to his own. He smiled and accepted the plate with the fried eggs and bacon, noting that Wood had taken time to cut off all the fat and that there seemed to be no trace of butter or oil with the eggs. A glass of freshly squeezed juice was placed at the side of his plate and two pieces of wholemeal toast with jam and no butter. Percy thanked him with a smile and tried hard to ignore the heat of the blush forming on his cheeks when Oliver smiled back in turn before turning back to his own breakfast, sipping a bit of his own juice as he began flipping through a magazine he had placed between the two of them.

" These are really nice eggs Oliver. Bacon's good too."

" Yeah. And pretty much clean of any added fats and calories with the way I cooked them too. Glad to see you like it."

Percy nodded, reaching over to take his juice for a drink but stopped dead when he saw the magazine Oliver was flipping through.

" Oliver ?"

" Hmm ?"

" Why are you looking through that bloody Playwitch magazine ? I threw it out in the bin yesterday."

" And I found it when I came into the kitchen to cook breakfast this morning and decided to flick through and see what kind of publication it was I posed for and besides, with such a handsome devil beckoning to me on the cover how could I resist ?"

Percy stared at him. " You really are totally in love with yourself aren't you ?"

Oliver snorted. " Don't be ridiculous Percy ! Of coarse I'm not."

Percy sighed with relief and turned back to his breakfast. " That's good, because for a moment there I thought you'd be..."

" My first love will always be Quidditch and my broomstick."

" Really ?"

" If it were legally possible I'd marry my broom and Quaffle in an instant. You could be my best man if you'd like."

Percy smiled and shook his head, turning his attention back to finishing his breakfast and heading to get the first shower so Oliver would not get there first and waste all the hot water.

" I'm coming up to my centrefold shoot and interview. Want me to leave it open for you ?"

Percy snorted. " No thank you. I've already copped an eyeful of you this morning and right now with you sitting right next to me here. That's enough for one day I wager."

Oliver shrugged. " Fair enough. All in good time.""

Percy looked up from his plate and frowned at Oliver. " All in good time for what Oliver ?"

The Keeper smirked around his fork as he finished off the last of his food before quickly shoving off the stool and walking his dishes and empty glass over to Percy's dishwasher. Percy remained determined not to look over at the process because he remembered you had to bend right over to put the dishes in sometimes and well, a bent over view of Oliver Wood's curved arse muscles would liable to send him choking to death on the last remaining morsel of his egg. So he waited until the slamming of the washer's door was heard before looking up, seeing Wood smirking over the magazine as he leaned against the bench overhanging it, reading intently the contents of the page he was on.

_Great. I've got a winking bare chested Oliver looking at me and a full on view of the bulge in front of the real life Oliver leaning against my kitchenette. Lord I hope those are a new pair of briefs he's wearing._

A loud slap of a magazine being thrown in front him snapped the dazed Weasley's senses into overdrive, his blue eyes darting up to see Oliver standing in front of him on the other side of the bar with an amused look in his eyes.

" I don' know about you Weasley but I'm going to spend the day outside for a change. Interested ?"

_As long as your wearing more than what you are know I'm sure it'll be fine._

" What did you have in mind Wood ?"

" Not too sure," the brunette shrugged." Haven't been in London in two months so maybe go to Diagon and see what's changed there, maybe go see my agent as well while I'm at it. If you come with we can grab something for lunch afterwards at The Three Broomsticks. Sounds good ?"

" Sounds fine."

Oliver smiled and smacked in on his back hard as he walked passed him on the way down to the hallway. " Smashing ! I'll just grab a quick shower and shave and we'll be off !"

Percy frowned. " I think I should have first shower Wood ?"

" And why is that so my dear Weasley ?"

" Because you have a bad habit of draining all the hot water before anyone else gets the chance to use it. Remember how you Quidditch team complained after you were the first to use the showers after a match ? Not to mention all the times I went to use the Prefect's bathroom in our sixth and seventh year and find that the hot water system there was running on nothing but cold ?"

Oliver chuckled, one hand absently reaching down to give his crotch a good old scratch and adjustment before smiling impishly at the blushing red head in front of him. " We could always save the debate and just shower together if you'd like."

Percy cursed himself when he felt the blush gain more strenuous heat and turned his gaze back down onto the table, then cursed louder when he saw the Photo Oliver on the magazine cover grab his rather full basket in front of his breeches and giving it a good old groping and tug, grinning like an idiot and blowing him air kisses for good measure.

_Two sided attack ! This is bloody unfair !_

" No thanks. I rather like taking my shower's alone. You go ahead."

" You sure you don't want to come ?"

" Rather desperately actually." He muttered, making Oliver tilt his head to the side and eye the red head curiously.

" Okay then, but your missing out on a golden opportunity for me to introduce you to the joys of my great shower philosophy."

" I'm sure I'll survive Wood. Just get it over with and call me when you're done with the place. Towels are in the hallway cupboard and new bottle of body wash is under the sink."

Oliver grinned and turned to make his way down the hall, Percy waiting until he heard the footsteps a fair way down before exhaling the long held breathe he didn't realise he'd held in that entire conversation.

_This is not fair damn it ! He's acting just like he did in Hogwarts and I'm supposed to just let it happen ?! He's immature, flaunts himself way too much and has an ego the size of his di..._

" Head's up Perce !"

Percy looked in the direction of Oliver's voice. " What.."

_THWACK !!_

"Ugh !! OLIVER !"

Ignoring the barks of laughter from the man halfway down the hallway and the feeling of grabbing his wand and hexing him to near oblivion Percy yanked the sweaty briefs from his face. This was the last straw ! It was one thing to be walked in on last night and another to take over the spare room and turn it into something from that muggle film Porky's, but to have a guys underwear thrown right at his face and howls of laughter following it...Someone had to pay damn it !

" Oliver Wood ! Get back here this instant !"

Oliver recovered long enough when he saw a clearly enraged Weasley barging down the hall and with a murderous gleam in his eye. Still grinning and chuckling the Quidditch star spun on his heel and bolted the rest of the way down, easily making it into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. By the time Percy got there he was greeted with the finality of the locking mechanism clicking into place.

" Oliver ! Open this door at once !"

Percy heard the laughter from the other side of the door, then a second later the sound of water hitting the tiles of the shower cubicle and the hissing of hot water pumping through the pipe work. Groaning the redhead slumped against the opposite wall and slid down until his arse met the floorboards, his longs legs folding automatically underneath it before his face buried itself into his hands.

_This is not a good start. Not a good start at all ! If it is anything like it was back at school this is going to be murder and...Funny, for a man with such a penchant for tanning Wood's arse sure was pale. Almost white even when compared to the rest of him...Shut up, Shut up, Shut up !!_

Percy groaned and banged his head back against the wall behind him.

_Welcome to my life,_ he thought. _Now with added Oliver Wood._

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_Next instalment in this series and I'm pleasantly surprised at how well everyone seems to like the more funny and sexy side of these two when compared to my other fiction here. But do not fret as my next chapter in Gravity Of Love will be up very shortly and the long awaited part 4 of Oliver Wood's Great Shower Philosophy will be up at the same time. Trust me, I think part 4 of OWGSP will be well worth the wait._

**CHAPTER 4 - TENTATIVE BEGINNINGS.**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Percy frowned as he poured some of the shampoo into his hands and soaped them up into a lather. He had just turned on the hot water for his long awaited shower as he had to wait a whole bloody hour for Wood to finish his, when now it seemed the man in question was wanting to come in again. Well tough luck buddy, Percy smirked as he stepped under the spray, relishing the heat that began to sink into his body from the water's own and began rubbing the shampoo into his red curls of hair. This was Percy's time out and Oliver Wood was not going to spoil it in the slightest.

Wishful thinking on his part it seemed.

" Perce ?"

Percy sighed. Oliver was not going to leave him alone just yet after all.

" What ?"

" I need to come in again."

" What for ? You've already finished your shower and said you were on your way to getting dressed ! Why the bloody hell do you..."

" I need to have a shave. Look, if you'd just let me in I'll only be..."

" You will not !" Percy shouted, poking his head around the corner of the curtain and eyeing the doorway with growing apprehension. He had double locked it with the best charms he knew, but for some reason just knowing Oliver Wood was behind that very doorway didn't ease his worry. Locking charms or not Wood did have those very big muscles of his. Muscles that were probably itching to flex and strike out at that door at that very moment given the growing rapidness of the lad's knocking and raised voice.

" I'll only be five minutes !! Come on !"

" NO !"

" YES !"

" NO !"

" YES !"

" NO WAY IN..."

_**BAM !**_

" FUCK !"

Percy gaped, pulling the shower curtain around himself as his doorway was kicked wide open to reveal a smiling Oliver Wood standing in it's place, with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist and what appeared to be his shaving bag held in his left hand. From his vantage point of peering just around the corner of the shower curtain, which, suddenly thanking the gods was a solid dark blue colour and not that plastic see through shit, Oliver's bronzed skin was still shiny and wet from his shower.

_Just like in the magazine. And did he always let his towel hang so low on his hips that I can see the beginnings of his pubic hair ? And is that the beginnings of a tan line I see ? Should have paid more attention back at school when..._

" Get a grip of yourself Weasley," Percy muttered as he turned back and stepped under the spray, ignoring the chuckle from the other lad as he walked over to the sink and began setting up for his shave at the sink.

" Sorry about that."

" About what ?"

" My rather rude entrance there," Oliver smirked, turning on the taps and filling the basin in front of him with lukewarm water. " You were being rather difficult and I had to take matters into my own again."

Percy snorted. " Not enough patience is your problem Wood. I told you I wouldn't be long so why the hurry ?"

" Caught a look of myself in your hallway mirror and realised I could not let such a fantastic specimen such as myself go for one minute of having my face disfigured with this rug on my mug."

" It's a two day growth Oliver."

" Yeah, but chicks dig a clean shaven bloke better than the prickle brigade."

Percy rolled his eyes. " Really ?"

" Yeah. It's the reason why I had an all over body wax. Even did the back, crack and sack."

Oliver chuckled as Percy coughed and spluttered behind the shower curtain at his little admission. Although the shower curtain was not see through Wood could still make out the shadow like outline of the other lad as he began to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, watched as he tilted his head back to expose his neck and chest to the spray a fraction before dipping his head back under to finish off the job.

" So...you got the day off you said," Oliver shouted, leaning forward a bit to check out his face fuzz in the mirror. It was only a two day growth but given the dark brown colour of his hair it made it look much thicker and wilder than it actually was.

" Yeah. Did you still want to go to Diagon and do that stuff you were talking about earlier ?"

" Yeah. You up for it ?"

At the corner of his eyes Oliver saw the silhouette nod in affirmation as Percy then reached over to take what looked like a soap bar from the dish that was imbedded into the shower wall. As Oliver leaned over the sink to splash some water over his beard as his other hand fished out his shaving gel and razor from his kit he kept the vision in the corner of his sights. Watched as the hands began rubbing the bar slowly over his shoulders and then across his narrow chest, pausing a bit it seemed as if to wonder what to say to his further request.

" So ?"

Oliver snapped out of his daze, pulling back from the sink and pumped some gel into his left hand before rubbing both together to form a substantial lather and rubbing it in small circles into his bristly beard. All the while keeping that sexy suds up shadow in the corner of his eye.

" So what ?"

The silhouette shook it's head, a chuckle heard even over the pounding water of the tiles. Oliver watched as Percy began moving the bar lower, still going in the circular motions as before and this time making his way down what appeared to be a very flat stomach. Sighing the brunette turned his attention back to the mirror and the task at hand, quickly picking up his muggle razor blade and began swiping away at the offending facial hair.

" Did you want me to tag along or did you want to do it yourself ?"

" I'd appreciate it if you'd tag along actually Perce. It's been a while since I've been to Diagon and knowing my luck I'd get lost quicker than a first year at Hogwarts."

" Okay. Just give me ten minutes after this and I'll be ready to go."

Oliver nodded. " Sure thing. Just holler when your ready to go."

Oliver was done with the other side and was moving on to his right side, trying to shave extra slowly as to watch the hand movements of the lad behind the curtain at the same time. Part of him knew it was wrong to perve on someone who was not intentionally putting it out there as it were, while another, more stronger part of him that consisted of an increasingly hardening cock pressing up against the bathroom sink from under his towel, calling desperately for release. But Wood was a man not about to give up and soon got the job done, breathing a little sigh of relief when he felt his cock begin to soften and fall back between his muscular thighs.

" Wood ?"

Oliver looked over to see a hand poking out from the folds of the shower curtain.

" Yeah Perce ?"

" Could you hand me a towel from the rack please ?"

The Keeper grinned and walked over to the the nearby towel rack to retrieve said item requested, on the way adjusting his own so it sat really low on his hips as to show off not only the cropped curlies but also the beginnings of his cock as it disappeared into the folds. Even managed to scruff up his hair a bit with his free hand before grabbing the towel and walking over to hand it over to the lad waiting for it rather impatiently judging by the rapid splashy tapping that could be heard from inside the stall.

" Here you go Perce. One nice fluffy towel for your delicate girlie skin there."

Oliver smirked as the other lad snorted, his hand reaching out to take the towel but at the last minute Wood yanked it away from him.

" Oliver ! Give it now !"

Oliver moved it within his reach, then laughed and pulled it away when Percy tried to grab it again.

" Oliver Wood ! Just give it to me ! "

" Well if you really want it that badly love just let me whip off my towel and I'll jump right in there with you. Just let me drop this..."

A blushing face frantically poked through the gap along with the outstretched hand. " Just give me the fucking towel Oliver and leave !"

Chuckling the brunette finally relented and passed Percy the towel, smiling as he collected his things from the sink area before making his way out of the bathroom and down the hallway. It was with the smug satisfaction that the last thing Oliver heard from the flustered Weasley was a frustrated sigh that was followed quickly by something that sounded a lot like ' Bloody cheeky bugger !' as he turned the corner and back to his own room. Just for good measure he made sure the last second he was in the bathroom he flexed his arse cheeks to make them jut out a bit underneath the towel, hopefully giving Weasley a good outline view of what lurked underneath before he disappeared completely from view.

_I think I'm going to like it here._

_--------_

It turned out rather well Percy thought. After the rather embarrassing moment in the bathroom that morning things seemed to calm down somewhat, both of them having enjoyed most of the morning touring Diagon and were now seated at one of the local bakery for a mid morning snack. It was also one of the few times that wizards still wore robes over their usual muggle clothing when going out in their world, because thanks to the skin tight blue jeans and equally tight black short sleeve shirt Wood had picked out to wear that morning, if there was no robe covering it Percy was liable to bolt and flee there and then.

Wood however seemed oblivious to his mate's obvious discomfort at the snug muggle attire he had chosen to wear, instead focusing on his own issue with the robes he was wearing. He was still pulling at the collar and shifting around in his seat by the time their tankards of ale and slices of pie and side of mash arrived.

" Would you stop fighting there Oliver. People are starting to stare at us you know."

Oliver grunted, one hand dipping his fingers into the collar of his robes and pulling it away from the skin of his neck. " Can't help it mate. These robes are so bloody itchy and coarse ! I'm not used to wearing so much."

" After your magazine shoot that would leave little room for debate."

" Funny Perce. Real funny. Glad to see you take such humour in my obvious plight and pain."

" I take what I can get after all."

" Which means you can take me !"

Percy shook his head as the Keeper grinned at him from the other side of the table, the man finally relenting on his coarse robes and instead turning back to his ale and meal. " I see you still have that immense sense of self importance after all this time."

" Have to believe in yourself in order to succeed Percy, otherwise people will take you as a push over and just walk all over you. Or, in my line of work, slam you off your broom with two well aimed Bludgers."

" I suppose, but do you ever think that maybe that, well, it may come off as being a bit too cocky and full of yourself as a result ?"

" Maybe, but in the end you have to believe you can achieve something even if the odds are stacked up against you don' you ? I mean, look at how far you came from where you were from."

Percy's eyes narrowed, casting a cautious look over at the suddenly wary Keeper.

" What do you mean by that exactly ?"

" Hey, don't get your bra in a twist there mate ! All I was saying is that with your families, eh, situation it must have been hard to believe there was more to it than that and find the resolve to get into the Ministry as quickly as you did. Rise above your own limitations as it were."

Percy stilled for a moment, fork loaded with pie forgotten as he thought about what Wood had just said. Sure his brains and twelve owls from school helped, but he also had to rise above the whole Weasley misconception of being just poor pure blood traitors and basically kiss the right arse to climb the ladder. That alone Percy thought required much more nerve that he thought he would rather not care to fully admit to.

" I can see your point," Percy smiled a bit, turning back to his food and feeling Oliver's intense gaze and doing his damn best to ignore it. " I guess it's a a lot like you and Quidditch during out school years isn't it. We rise above the odds and still, hopefully, come up on top."

" My favourite position of all."

Percy looked up to see Oliver smirking around his fork. And despite his better judgement chuckled at the brunette and found himself feeling more light hearted than he had in some time. " Jesus Wood! Does your mind always turn to sex even when someone is trying to have a serious conversation with you ?"

" Only when there is something else I'd rather talk about."

" Such as ?"

" Take a guess. If you get it right I'll have to cook tea tonight."

" And if you win ?"

Percy watched Oliver's smirk widen into a big grin and those brown eyes danced with what could only be described as humour at the blush the redhead felt suddenly rise above his cheekbones and nose.

" Quidditch then ?"

The Keeper chuckled, and if Percy didn't know any better gave him a subtle little wink with his right eye before turning his attention back to his meal.

" Got it in one."

--------

No sooner were both guys through the doorway of Percy's apartment late that afternoon that Oliver shoved him down the hall towards his bedroom, telling him to get changed into his most relaxing clothing and wait in the lounge while he began cooking dinner for them.

" But do you even know how to cook Oliver ? I mean, the last time I checked the closest you came to cooking know how is memorising the Floo address to the nearest Indian Cuisine in Diagon."

Oliver grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him down the hallway towards his room, leaving no time for argument in the matter. So all Percy could do was sigh and go back to his room, kicking off his sneakers and jeans and pulling on the baggiest pair of track suit pants he owned and the floppiest grey sweat shirt imaginable. By the time the redhead made his way back and into the lounge room he was surprised to see two plates with grilled chicken breasts with a side of steamed vegetables resting on the small table in the centre of the room, topped off by two of his slightly chipped glasses filled with what appeared to be Guinness.

But no Oliver Wood.

" Oliver ?"

" Just getting changed Perce ! Two shakes and I'll be in shortly !"

_If you say so Mr Iron Chef._

As Percy sat himself down and pulled the plate in front of him, he grabbed the television remote with one hand and the fork with the other, flicking the device on and spooning a large bit of the chicken into his mouth with the other.

_News, news, news, news, soccer, news, news, news, some chick flashing her tits in a so called 'essential to the overall plot' moment, more soccer, news, news news and more bloody news !!_

" Switch it back to the soccer will ya Perce ! My team's seeker's always prattling on about it and I wanna see if it's all it's cracked up ta be."

Startled Percy looked up just as Oliver waltzed right in. Then found himself blushing like hell and wishing he didn't in the first place. Wood had decided that in order to be at ease at six thirty at night was to wear the least amount possible, which in this case was a pair of those muggle 2xist boxer briefs. Topped off with smooth bronzed skin, a hand oh so absently giving his crotch a good tug and adjustment before seating himself down and his short hair sticking up in tuffs all over the place didn't help matters to begin with. But what made Percy really wish he hadn't looked over was when Oliver grabbed his plate of food, decided that leaning right back into the lounge and resting his plate on his abs was the only way to go, _then _proceeded to literally thrust his rather large bulge out to greater prominence as Wood moved that hard round arse around to get the lounge chair just right.

_All that moving around just to get situated in a bloody chair ! And why is he constantly grabbing 'it' and cupping it with his hand like their the crown jewels or something ? I mean, I certainly wouldn't do that in the company of another male in close proximity._

_Of coarse if I did I'd probably get laid more often._

So it was with a great effort that Weasley tried rather valiantly to keep his eyes to the screen and the match and not at the half slouched, groping, burping and shouting near naked Scotsman on the lounge opposite him. But every time Oliver would yell out at the television or jump around that little too much in that lounge chair of his, Percy's blue eyes would inevitable be drawn back to Wood or, more to the point, the freakishly large bulge as it bounced and swayed in the confines of it's cotton pouch. Gritting his teeth and tearing his eyes away for the ten millionth time Percy was relieved to see that the game was finally in the last minute of the match and the home stretch was near.

_In the home stretch. Just finish the game, say your goodnights, slap him manly on the back and make haste to your room._

_Where I'll spend half the bloody night wanking like mad._

But Percy failed to realise the team that was winning was becoming a favourite of Wood's, but judging from all the whoops, one fisted thrusts into the air and the occasional crotch grab and one finger salute at an opposing team when they scored, he worked out that the case. Which was why Percy's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered, quite vividly, how Oliver liked to celebrate when his team won in Quidditch back at school.

_Miss the goal, miss the goal, miss the goal, miss the goal...Oh SHIT !_

' FUCK YEAH ! WE WON PERCY ! WE BLOODY WON !"

Suddenly Oliver jumped up and yanked Percy into a full bear hug, whooping and jumping up and down the spot as the winner's siren blared from the television amid the stadium's screaming and jeering fans rose just above it. All Percy could think about was how he was chest to chest and crotch to crotch with an almost unbearable growth of heat blooming between them. How in Oliver's jumping and whooping his face got pressed up against that broad chest and for a second he got a smell of that undeniable scent of sweat, testosterone and just plain all out Oliver Wood. And somehow, he swore it was true, Wood's hands were snaking down his shirt covered back and beginning to graze the elastic band of his track suit pants and his crotch, previously thought could get no harder than it was before, quickly swelled to a size Percy swore could match the one currently rubbing up hard against his own.

Luckily though Oliver pulled back before it became too noticeable, the brunette still jumping up and down on the spot and slapping Percy heartily on the back while watching the winning team player's celebrate their win on screen. Although they both pulled away from the full body to body hug Wood kept an arm around the freckly thin shoulders, pulling him closer in and to the redhead's surprise, moved Percy's left arm to rest over his own broad ones.

" That was brilliant eh Perce ? Nothing like a little sporting match to get the blood and adrenaline pumping aye ? Fuckin' ace that soccer is !"

Percy nodded, happy that Oliver was happy and for a moment started to think that maybe, just maybe, having Oliver staying here may not be such a bad idea after all.

" Yeah," smiled Percy, giving Oliver's shoulders a gentle shake and was rewarded for his daring with a playful slap and rub of his stomach, the Keeper smiling as he playfully messing up the red curls of his hair with his free hand.

_Maybe it won't be so bad having Oliver here after all._

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the really long delay in the update guys. Just so much crap happening at the moment and finding time to write my slash is getting less and less at the moment, but now that things have settled down a bit I hope to step things up a bit posting wise A LOT. Anyway, hope you enjoy this update and look forward to your reviews and thoughts on it._

**CHAPTER 5 - LAUNDRY DAY**

_Just open the damn thing and read it !! Flip to the article and stick to the words. And what ever you do, don't look at the naked pictures of...Did he just poke his tongue out at me ?!_

Percy gaped. The image of the near naked Keeper was smirking smugly at him, leaning back against the row of lockers very suggestively, all the while moving his large hands slowly up and down the glistening skin that stretched tight over the ridges that made his stomach muscles. Every now and then a hand would slowly begin to unlace the heavily laden pouch at the front of his breeches, then ever so slowly dip a hand inside the snug confines to grope the large...

Gritting his teeth Percy grabbed the magazine and flung it over the edge and then flung himself backwards onto the bed, irritation nagging at him at the entire situation he was now finding himself in.

He had bid Oliver Wood goodnight only half an hour ago. A half hour ago where Oliver had kept him close by insisting on sitting next to him on the small couch to watch the replays of the match with him on the television set. A half hour ago where instead of paying attention to the plays on the screen Percy was trying in vain to keep his eyes from instead studying the near naked Scotsman sitting so close that the sides of their legs continually bumped up against one another and that extremely large bulge in the front of Oliver's boxer briefs seemed to take forever to subside. Not to mention willing the growing one inside his own briefs to go down before the replay was over.

" Maybe I'm just reading too much into it," Percy muttered, finally settling on trying to get some sleep and pulling back the covers to get under and ignoring the Oliver that was pouting at him from the magazine on the floor.

As Percy pulled back the covers and settled his head on the pillow he decided what he would do. He knew the feelings he was having were not that different from a school crush, but the catch was that he did not know if the feelings he was were actually gay and for Oliver Wood himself, or more to the fact that he had not had such intimate human contact in ages and to have it suddenly thrusted upon him so willingly was inadvertably making his nether regions go into overdrive.

" I just have to watch myself from now on. Just have to make sure there is no overt body contact from here on out. And definitely not think anything sexual about a certain Oliver Wood."

Smiling Percy closed his eyes, thanking that his mind solved the matter and now willing sleep to finally come to him. Only they snapped right open ten seconds later with teeth grinding hard against the other. Damn it ! Instead of numerals, tax numbers and work related pharaphenalia there was bloody Oliver Wood !! Three of him ! One wearing Hogwarts robes. Another wearing nothing but cream Quidditch breeches as tight as the one's from the Playwitch cover and another wearing a kilt with a white wife beater muggle top.

Snapping his eyes shut the redhead turned to bury his head into his pillow, cursing when the three Oliver's began dancing around and began stripping off. Stripping !!

_I never realised you could get kilts that short. I mean, when he lifts that waxed leg a big I can see right up to see his...What the hell ?!_

Kilted Oliver smirked, discarding his wife beater and now rubbing his hands oh so slowly up and down the taunt skin that made up his stomach and chest before sliding one hand slowly up that short, oh so short kilt, to grab a big handful of his extremely large set of...

Percy groaned. Sleeping was going to be a bitch. He just prayed like hell the god's would be merciful in the morning.

--------

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

_SLAM !_

_Bloody alarm clock. _

The first thought that filtered through Percy's mind as he hauled himself out of the warm cocoon of his sheets to stand and stretch his hands to the ceiling was one of relief. Since he had work today that would mean he would have the chance to regain some of his lost nerves, take stock of the whole situation, and then hopefully find some alternative to what was happening right now.

_Like kicking Oliver out on his well formed arse before he gets all.._

_Great. His arse is now well formed even in my fucking mind !!_

" Just gotta put my robe on, put on my poker face and have breakfast quickly. And definatly leave before I see him in those underwear."

Of coarse all that was shot to hell the minute he opened his bedroom door as he shouldered his bathrobe because Oliver Wood chose that exact moment to exit the bathroom with nothing but a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

" Hey Perce !!" The Keeper grinned, one hand holding onto the knot of his towel as the other moved to scruff up his hair a bit. " Have a good sleep ?"

_Not really. Thanks to a mini kilted you dancing around in my head I hardly got a wink._

Percy smiled, praying that the towel would not suddenly loosen and drop right there in front of him. " Slept like a baby. You ?"

Oliver shrugged. " Bed was very cushy and I slept rather well and all, but there's the problem that I still hate sleeping alone."

" Why on earth is that ? You slept alone quite fine in our dorms back at school."

" Yeah, but that was before I discovered how great it was to have another warm and willing body pressed up against you under the sheets. No need for a teddy or water bottle."

Percy rolled his eyes as he walked past Oliver and down the hall, the faint scent of Brute mixed with vanilla and spice tickling his nostrils as he passed the brutish Scot. " I'm sure you'll survive. Just hope you haven't nicked all the hot water. I've got work in half an hour and..."

" Oh, about that. You got an owl from the Ministry ten minutes ago."

Percy frowned. " What did it say ?"

" Not sure. Something about a workers strike or something and that there would be no work for the rest of the week as protest. Know anything about..."

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOOD ?!"

Oliver just kept grinning. Percy would have throttled him if it were not for the fact he would have to get physical and closer in order to do as such, and that was not a good idea when your trying to get said near naked Quidditch stud out of your mind first thing in the morning. Which was pretty hard when there was still that fine sheen of glistening water from a fresh shower that made the bronzed skin over well developed muscle stand out so much. Instead Percy kept his eyes level with Wood's feet. Wood's well worn, extremely large feet. Very, very large feet. Feet that were a clear indicator that he would be extremely well...

Percy shook his head. So much for keeping those thoughts out of his mind first thing this morning.

" Where is the bloody letter ?"

" Down the hall on the kitchen table. Next to the porridge and eggs I made."

" Thanks."

Percy turned to go, then. " Perce,"

" Yeah ?"

Turning around Percy noticed how Oliver was leaning against the wall in the hallway much like his counterpart in the magazine cover, his hands held firm where the towel was knotted and his hair was sticking up all over the place. And, just like on the cover he was surprised to see, a very, very sizeable bulge jutted out an inch below the knot.

_There goes my photoshopped theory. _

Oliver seemed to relish in the blush he saw rise in the redhead's cheeks, arching his back and making his flat belly bend in the light just right, showing off his well worked six back in all it's glory. " I'll be needing your help today if you don' mind none."

Percy jerked his eyes back to Oliver's face and saw, damn him, the brunette was grinning that grin like someone who was about to get his prey.

" Help with what ?"

" Laundry. I've got a shit load left over from the three month tour with the team an' since your washer is broken I thou..."

Percy gaped at him. " What the hell are you talking about ? My washer and dryer are fine !!"

Oliver shrugged as he pushed himself off the wall, not caring it seemed that as he did the back of his towel fell down slightly to reveal the starting curve of his pale arse. Not that Percy was noticing this mind.

" Funny. Went in there to chuck my gear in and there was water and parts all over the place. You can even see it seeming through underneath the doorway there."

The redhead spun around, his eyes moving directly to the doorway where the laundry was and sure enough, there was indeed water and suds seeping through the crack underneath. Growling Percy turned to accuse Oliver of meddling with his well working machines, and instead got a look of crack of a different sort as Oliver whipped off his towel as he walked back down the hall to his room, his round muscular globes bouncing and flexing this way and that as he began drying his hair with the towel.

" Oliver Wood !! What the hell did you do to my..."

SLAM !!

_HE SLAMMED THE DOOR ON ME !! ME!! _

" WELL FUCK YOU !!"

--------

" I still can't believe you told me to fuck off this morning Weasley."

" You pissed me off Wood. And what's with the rucksack over your shoulder anyways ?"

" Laundry remember. Gotta find us one of those muggle laundrette places soon, other wise we'll be stinking out the whole of London soon enough. My crusty jockstrap alone would knock the Queen 'erself off her..."

" Okay ! I get it. Laundry first, lunch second."

Oliver grinned, and before Percy could protest, threw an arm around his shoulders as they walked down the pathway, flowing easily into a conversation that involved Quidditch, Percy's Ministry work and their days when they were students at that great place known as Hogwarts. It was with great surprise that Percy found the other man could hold a conversation that did not involve Quidditch for an extended amount of time and in one that was so involving. So much so it was only when they found themselves in front of _Mina's 24 Hour Laundry Matt_ that Percy realised that they had talked non stop for a whole hour, something that was unheard of when both were at school.

" Well we're here. Want me to show you how it works ?"

Oliver smiled and squeezed Percy's shoulder. " Thought you'd never ask Perce."

It turned out to be like any of the muggle laundrettes Percy had seen.

Two tows of washers back to back in the centre of the place and a large row of industrial drying machines were along the far back wall. A dispenser for the suds box and so forth was next to a soft drink machine in one corner, with row after row of rickety metal chairs lining up the rest of the available space around the place. Cheesy 80's music played through the speaker system imbedded in the roof, a chirpy little ditty that Oliver was jiving along to as they walked towards the powder dispenser much to Percy's embarrassment. Not that Oliver seemed to worry at the stares he was getting from the one or two muggles that were in the place. If anything he grew louder and more show offish at the attention.

" We built this city on rock and rolllll !!! Yeah !"

" Oliver ! Would you please..."

Wood instead beamed at him and began shaking his denim clad arse from side to side, swaying his large arms this way and that while bobbing his head to the muggle rock that made Percy's ears bleed. Or maybe it was just Oliver's terribly off toned voice. Scottish accents and 80's pop just didn't mix well.

" Someone's always playing, corporation games ! Who care's they're always changing, corporationing !! We just want to dance here, oh yeah... !"

" Oliver ! You're scaring away the other..."

Oliver, the prat that he was, just kept swaying and shaking on the spot until he became too engrossed in the song that he was a one man Shakira on speed. So much so that at the corner of his eyes Percy sore the only other two people, an elderly muggle woman and her husband, make haste so fast to exit that he swore there were cartoon like puffs of smoke left where they once were seated.

_Bugger this ! Just get the powder and softener, wash the damn clothes and then make it back to the apartment without killing Wood. _

Quickly groping for change in his front pockets the redhead literally ran up to the dispenser and purchased a box of powder and the small satchel of softener, thankful that by the time he got back Wood was sitting down and notbouncing all over the place, though his red sneakers were jumping up and down the spot with the balls of his feet and an idiot grin still plastered on his face. The man was on an 80's song induced high. Beaming from ear to ear and toe tapping from side to side where he sat.

" Lo there Perce. Got the shit for this then ?"

Percy held out his hand and gestured towards the duffle bag at Oliver's feet.

" Pass me the bag Ol."

The Keeper grabbed it and handed it to Percy without a word. Opening it and trying not to gag on the pungent smell Percy peered inside to take stock of what he was dealing with. Jockstraps, two jerseys with the Puddlemere United logo etched on the breast pocket, a couple of cream coloured breeches and ten pairs of small sized boxer briefs and low rise briefs with stains from god knew what. Though the shade of red across Oliver's cheeks when he looked up with a quizzed eyebrow sort of explained where the white stains came from.

" Is this all there is to be washed ?"

" Yeah. The rest of my stuff can be laundered later but me Quidditch gear takes top priority."

" Of coarse," Percy smirked, turning away from the other man and opening the lid to the nearest washer, propping the lid open and chucking in the contents of the bag straight in without sorting them out.

_Stuff that. I may wash the stuff for the brute but I'll be buggered if I have to touch that crap. Not after that blushing confession on what some of those stains came from._

" Before you switch it on Perce I'll chuck these in if ye don' mind."

Percy simply nodded and reached a hand back towards Oliver. Feeling the cloth touch his finger tips Percy automatically shoved in the remainder of the clothes and slammed the lid down and thumbed the 'ON' switch.

" There, " He smiled, turning around to take a seat next to Oliver." It should only take about..GOOD LORD OLIVER !!"

Oliver glanced over the top of the magazine, grinning. " What ?"

" What do you mean what ?! You're starkers !!"

Oliver looked over the magazine, then raised an eyebrow up at the fast growing red faced redhead. " What ? I'm wearing briefs aren't I ?"

" But you're in a...and those things are so tight that you...and...and..."

Oliver just kept grinning, turning back to his magazine and blatantly spread his legs wide open to expose his crotch further. " I was hot and besides, those clothes needed a wash anyway and if you look around there is no one here but us."

Percy fumed but refused to raise a comment, instead grabbing the nearest magazine from a stack and throwing himself into the seat next to Oliver.

" If we get in trouble for this you're taking the blame."

" Of coarse love. Now shut up and let me read this article on how to get more out of your workout in thirty minutes. Riveting stuff you know."

Percy snorted. " For a Quidditch player I suppose it would be."

Oliver simply chuckled in turn, his face still buried in the pages of the magazine so deep only the top of his head was visible. Although Percy was looking at the magazine and trying in vain to take in what was written, he found his eyes glancing over the near naked Scotsman sitting next to him, tuffs of brown hair sticking everywhere and his bare feet bouncing up and down on his heels to the music still playing through the speakers.

_He's so at ease with himself. Even at school he had an air of carefree and not a worry in the world. Well, except when it came to Quidditch of coarse, then in which instance he was completely off his nut. But still, I wonder if how much of it's really him or it's all for show most of the time. Then again, he's a...what's that at my feet.._

Percy looked down at his sneakers and saw a puddle of water and suds at his feet.

" Oh, just water and suds is all," and turned back to his magazine. Then...

" WATER AND SUDS !! BLOODY HELL !! "

The machine had overflowed, spewing forth a fountain of water and suds onto the surrounding machines and onto the floor. Throwing the magazine to the floor and taking a quick glance around the room - no muggles or cameras in sight thank

god - Percy quickly unsheathed his wand from his inner jacket pocket and moved forth.

" Percy, wait !! You're about to..."

Percy shot a look over his shoulder at the raising Oliver and turned back to the task at hand. " Just stay where you are Wood I got i...Oh bugger!"

Oliver tried to warn him about the box of suds that was in his path and sopping wet like a bar of soap. Which of coarse Percy stepped on and went flying up in the air like a badly timed executed Quidditch Throw to land flat on his arse and his legs and arms sprayed out all over the place. And it didn't help matters no end that when Percy finally came to and raised his head up slight the first thing he saw was Oliver Wood bent over on of the chairs and laughing like an idiot while gasping for air.

" Oh very funny Wood !"

" You...you went right up and...oh god's that was...the look on your face was priceless and...Oh sweet Jesus I can't stop laughin'..."

Percy tried to get up seconds later, but only succeeded in landing smack bang on his arse again, then a third attempt getting him on his stomach with his arse in the air and wet all over like a dog out of the bath. And as equally pissed.

" Bullocks !! Oliver ! Stop being such a prat and help me up !!"

Still laughing with tears streaming down his face Oliver finally took pity on the redhead and walked over and offered a hand.

" Come on you uncoordinated git. Get up."

Glowering Percy grabbed the extended hand and began pulling himself up, but mistimed it and fell backwards again onto the floor, his eyes widening when he saw a brief clad Oliver Wood fast approaching on top.

" Bullock's Percy !!"

" Oh Christ !!"

" Oh Fuck !!"

_**THUD !**_

_Please God let me just die here !! Strike me down now if you have any shred of mercy in you !_

" Well this is rather cosy isn't it ?"

_Even without opening my eyes I can tell he's smug. Jackass._

Slowly Percy opened one eye, then the other. He wasn't what was pissing him off more right then. The suds seeping into his pants and getting his arse soaked. The undeniable fact that being covered head to toe with a nearly nude Scotsman was not as unpleasant as he thought it was. Or that big goofy grin that was currently plastered all over Oliver's face. The poor guy was basically spoiled for choice.

Percy decided to just settle on Oliver, glaring at him as he tried to push the other lad off. " Get off me you..you...Jackass !"

The Keeper grinned, making no move to move and instead propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the squirming redhead. " Why the rush ? I'm quite happy to stay here all day looking into those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

" Because there's water getting in my arse !! Move it !!"

Chuckling Oliver relented, easily pushing himself up and hauled the other man to his feet in two seconds flat. Percy picked up his wand, quickly casting a drying charm over the both of them and with another flick corrected the overflow and got the laundry back on track. Then, without so much as a backwards glance at the other man that was still chuckling and grinning like the idiot he was, sat back down and resumed reading his article.

" Well that was eventful wasn't it love ?"

Percy frowned and turned the page. He felt Oliver sit down next to him and pick up his own reading material and flicked it open. For a while there was nothing but blissful silence, punctuated now and then by the churning of the washer and the thumping of the two dryers tumbling on the far-side wall. Then -

" Perce."

Percy frowned further, though this time looked up and turned around to face the other lad. " Yeah ?"

The Keeper smiled, then promptly thumped Percy playfully on his shoulder.

" Thanks."

Percy couldn't help it. He smiled, gently rubbing the area where Oliver had hit and turned back to his reading. At the corner of his eyes he saw Wood smile the same and turn back to his own reading, then yelped when Percy punched his leg in retaliation and perhaps just a smidgen harder than Wood had his shoulder.

" Your welcome."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the long delayed update. I know I promised to be more punctual with this but things have been getting me swamped lately, what with college and family matters. But hopefully this series will be updated on a more weekly basis as before, with The Gravity Of Love hopefully being updated at the same intervals to bring that long delayed one also up to speed. _

**CHAPTER 6 - FROM LAUNDRY TO SULTRY**

" I still can't believe you did that."

" Did what love ?"

Percy frowned, his cheeks still red as he began scooping the freshly laundered clothing out from the dryer and straight into Oliver's duffle bag, trying desperately not to snatch a look over his shoulder.

" What you're doing now Oliver Wood and you know it."

The Keeper grinned at the redhead, chuckling in turn when a pair of freshly dried briefs were chucked over to him and caught with the efficiency of a well trained sports star. Chucking them next to a nearby dryer Wood hooked his thumbs around the sides of the briefs he wore, now sheer and transparent thanks to Percy and his own personal bubble bath that happened on the laundry mat floor only twenty minutes ago. " Actually I don' Perce. I thought all we we're doin' is getting me kits washed and dried."

Percy stopped, the tips of his ears now red as beetroot and Oliver's cue the other lad was reaching his wits end with him. He turned around to glare at the Keeper but his mouth instead refused to let the words spew forth at the sight that greet him - a buck naked Oliver Wood standing right in the middle of the isle, one hand reaching for the dried briefs on a nearby dried while the other handed the soaked through white ones towards him.

_Jesus Christ ! He's fucking massi...And with that soddin' grin plastered on his ruddy Scottish mug !_

Oliver, amusement clear on his face, shook the sodden undies towards Percy and grinned so wide Percy could see the whites of his teeth and somehow, much to Percy's blatant amazement, hitching the clean underwear on with one hand.

" I don' mind you lookin' Perce but I'd rather you didn' right now."

Percy huffed, grabbing the offending wet garment before turning his back on the brunette to let him be and stuffed the rest of the laundered clothing.

" Just hurry up and get dressed Oliver. I'm in a hurry mind."

Still chuckling Oliver simply nodded even though he knew Percy couldn't see it with his back turned. Quickly he hitched up the briefs to rest snugly around his arse and generous package, giving it a good old grope and adjustment before reaching over to the jeans and black t-shirt Percy had chucked over. In front of him the redhead heard the grunts and curses as the Keeper hitched on the jeans and buttoned the fly into place, chancing a glance over his shoulder to make sure the Scotsman was significantly covered before he turned around fully. Of coarse he immediately regretted his decision as when he turned around Oliver was just halfway pulling down the short sleeved Bonds shirt, the effect being seeing a ruffled haired brunette whose six pack stood out like no bodies business clearly underneath the bronzed skin moment before the lad tugged the shirt down fully to rest on his waistline. And as for the tightness of the jeans...

" Is every item of muggle attire you own always so..."

Oliver looked up, grinning like a fool at the blushing Weasley as he tried to look anywhere but at the lad in front of him.

" What ? Does this attire bother you for some reason Weasley ?"

" No ! Well yes ! Well not really, but isn't a bit...well..."

The Keeper smirked wider, moving his right hand down to grab and grope the large bulge in the front of his jeans. " Does this bother you fer some reason Perce, the sight of another man's jewels in tight denim eh ?"

The white of Percy's skin went from cream to fire trick red in 2.3 seconds the minute he grabbed his crotch. Oliver admired the restrained Weasley had though in not sneaking a closer look at his deliberately tight attire, instead chucking his duffle bag at him as he walked past the lad towards the door up front and again looking anywhere else but him. " Your imagining things Wood. Now grab your shoes and socks and let's move it !"

Oliver shouldered the duffle bag, his eyes twinkling as he slipped on his sneakers while watching the blushing redhead hightail it out of the place. If the blush and stammering were anything to go by, not to mention his gaze constantly going straight to his crotch...

_Hook, line and sinker baby._

_--------_

" Hey ! Wait up there Perce !"

Rolling his eyes the Percy slowed down until the brunette fell in step with him, the bigger man still practically beaming at Percy as he walked along side and threw his right arm casually over his shoulders. All around them people were pushing past in droves to get from one destination to the other and the noise of footsteps and car horns and traffic lights was undeniable.

_Yet all I can think of is the immense weight of Oliver's arm across my shoulder._

Percy gritted his teeth and barely suppressed the urge to fling the other man's arm clear off, instead keeping focus on he task at hand of getting to the nearest apparition point and getting back to wizard London and Diagon.

_And get him indoors before anyone takes a closer look at those jeans. Damn things look like their body paint for Merlin's sake !_

--------

" I've just got to take care of a few things first Perce. Can you get dinner started without me ?"

Percy glared at the other lad as he let Oliver back into the warm apartment, noting then that one of them - most likely Oliver no doubt - had left the central heating on as they left. " I think I can manage quite fine Wood. Now bugger off and do what you gotta do and leave me in peace."

Oliver turned his head to look behind his shoulder, grinning when he saw the redhead suddenly want to look at the floor instead of at the man currently standing only a few feet in front of him. Oliver knew of coarse what the problem was and was glad his choice of clothing was having the desired effect. These jeans were not known as his 'Come Fuck Me' jeans for nothing.

" I'll be out in twenty love. Keep the home fires burnin' while I'm gone."

Percy snorted as he watched the other man literally saunter down the hallway, waiting with held breath until his ears heard Oliver's door slam shut before turning his feet in the direction of the kitchen.

_Right. What'll we have for dinner then ? Wait...I know !! My speciality !_

_--------_

Oliver paced the small confines of his room from one side to the next, his ears ready to register the pick up signal of the running dial tone of the mobile pushed tightly against his ear. So far, for the past ten minutes, was nothing.

_Could be out with mates. Could be out for a dinner date. And I have to remember that the reception for muggle mobiles in the magic realm is shite to begin with._

But still Oliver expected her to pick up as it was the scheduled time he said he'd ring. And so far now bordering on fifteen minutes he was getting no reply what so ever. Growling he snapped shut the phone and flung it onto his bed and made his way out of the room and out the doorway with the intention of meeting Percy in the kitchen when something caught his eye.

_He wouldn't have...Could he ?_

Oliver had caught sight of the upside down magazine that was thrown rather carelessly on the floor in Percy's bedroom. He thought of letting it be because after all, it was Percy's room and it would be an invasion of privacy if he went in uninvited. But then another part kicked in and said he should go in and pick it up because one, Percy would appreciate a clean floor to walk on at night being the anal retentive clean freak Oliver knew he was and two, Oliver would never be caught dead face down and his arse in the air on someone's floor, magazine version or not.

_At least not until after the third pint and fourth pack of pork rinds._

Chuckling to himself the Keeper moved in and scooped up the magazine from the floor, smiling when he saw his Photo Oliver coughing and spluttering but mouthing thanks when he saw who it was. Judging by the vaguely pissed expression Oliver noted before the Photo saw it was him, he was sure this Oliver would have had a more, eh, one fingered hello waiting for the rescuer if it was Percy himself. He carefully placed the magazine face up in the middle of Percy's bed and turned to walk back out but stopped, his eyes catching a movement from a picture frame situated on top of the lone small dresser at the other side of the room.

_What's you got over there Perce ?_

It was a picture all right, but not what Oliver expected at all. As he drew closer he made out a crimsome and black robed couple seated in the Quidditch stands, Gryffindor flags billowing in the wind he noted so the day was obviously windy when it was taken. He knew who the two figures had to be of coarse. Oliver knew instinctively it had to be himself and Percy even as he picked up the frame and pulled it closer for a better perspective. What he did not know, however, was how the photo came to be taken in the first place.

_I remember this. Our sixth year, during the whole Chamber fiasco. I was stressed out that day about being beaten by Slytherin and went of sulking in the stands and stayed out passed curfew. And of coarse Percy came out as duty of a Prefect to find me and drag my sorry arse back to the castle and the Tower._

The Keeper smiled as he watched the Oliver and Percy sitting there in the bleachers side by side, both smiling and gently teasing the other as both tried to stare at anything else by directly into the other lad's face and eyes. Now and again their shoulders or thighs would brush against the other and cause more embarrassed looks and half smiles, Oliver noting with some surprise that it appeared Percy was the one who seemed to be deliberately making their bodies connect more than by accident.

_By the end of it we both ended up with colds that lasted a week, both of us bedridden and unable to even attend classes or Quidditch practice. I thought I'd be pissed as hell about it, but I can't remember being so._

" OLIVER !"

Oliver jumped, catching himself when a clearly agitated Percy's voice abruptly snapped him out of his musings. " YEAH PERCE ?"

" DINNER'S UP YOU LAZY SOD !! MOVE YOUR ARSE OR IT'S GOIN' IN THE RUDDY BIN !!"

Oliver smirked, gently placing the photography back on the dresser and turned to exit the room. As he did Photo Oliver turned to Photo Percy and grinned, both of them smiling at the burly man exiting the room and going back down the hallway to the kitchen. If Oliver caught it he would have rightly assumed they knew something was up. Which was soon proved correct, as on the way back down the hallway Wood disrobed his clothing and shoes and chucked them into his room on the way down. Leaving only a pair of tight fitting briefs and his own charming self as Percy's dinner date.

_This should be a laugh._

--------

Oliver stared down at the plate." Perce ?"

" Yeah Ol ?"

" Eh, not to be rude or anythin' like tha',"

Percy looked up from his meal, eyebrow raised. Oliver swore Percy's mouth was twitching at the sides at a desperate attempt to suppress a smirk. The Keeper didn't know why the former Prefect had anything to smile about right at that very moment because right now he was sure the sick look was plastered all over his face.

" Something wrong with dinner Oliver ?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows back at Percy, then looked down at the plate and it's contents that rested on his lap. Three thick beef patties piles higher than a muggle electrical tower and not one, not two, but THREE thick slices of cheddar cheese between each one. A large serving of fries on the side followed suit and that was slathered in so much tomato and mustard sauces Oliver was tempted to call the food lifeguard to rescue them from the red and yellow sea.

In short, Percy served him a calorie meltdown overload.

" You're trying to kill me aren't you ? For the whole laundry ordeal right ?"

" What on earth are you on about now ? It's dinner."

Oliver jammed a fork roughly into one of the patties and waved the thick piece of meat in front of Percy's face. " You're trying to kill me with calorie overload Weasley and you know it !"

Percy snorted, pushing Oliver's fork out of the way and turning his attention back to the show playing on the muggle television. It was one of those muggle detective shows set in the English countryside, Midsummer Murders or the other. And it was absolutely riveting as far as Percy was concerned. But he was being distracted by other things. Like a certain Keeper continually shoving his burger loaded fork in his face and giggling like a small schoolboy in the process.

" Oliver stop it ! I can' concentrate when you're waving that big piece of meat in my face !"

" I should hope not ! Many have fallen under its hypnotic proportions when I whip it out."

Percy gaped at him. Oliver grinned. " High opinion you got of yourself there Ol."

" Tis the truth though Perce."

Shaking his head the redhead turned his gaze back to the television and back to the plot, in doing so not knowing that Oliver was not watching the television as well but stealing glances at the thoroughly engrossed redhead. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, perpetrated only by the sounds of the television and the soft hum from the refrigerator back in the kitchen. It was only when the end credits rolled and Percy collected his dishes and Oliver's to turn towards the kitchen that he caught the other lad looking directly at him.

" Oliver ?"

The other lad shook himself as if awaking from a dream and smiled at Percy, already himself getting up from the lounge. " Sorry about that mate. Guess I'm more tired from the trip and my little dance show earlier than I first thought."

Percy looked like he didn't believe him but nodded and turned to go towards the kitchen, this time with Oliver hot on his heels. When he saw Oliver come around the corner following him Percy was mentally glad he was walking in front of him and not behind him as the last thing he needed to see before going to bed was a scanty brief clad Quidditch toned arse.

_Got enough of that in those jeans he wore earlier. And I got enough problems with dancing kilted Keepers in my dreams as it is. I don't bloody well need low rider brief clad one's joining them as well. Knowing my luck they'd all wanna start an orgy or something._

" I wash, you dry aye ?"

Percy nodded, already turning on the taps and filling the sink of water for him before reaching underneath the cabinet for a cloth to dry. Oliver smiled as Percy handed over the two dishes and their cutlery before throwing them all rather loudly into the suds and water.

" I had a good time today. You ?"

Percy nodded, taking one of the washed plates from Oliver. " It was rather nice, though I hate to think about the state of my In tray when I get back to work tomorrow morning."

" What makes you sure you can go back to work tomorrow ?"

" I Flooed them while you were getting dressed, or rather undressed, before I started dinner. Said the problem was solved rather quickly and that I could return to work as normal tomorrow."

Oliver nodded but Percy noted the sharp turn of disappointment show on those sharp features as the man turned to hand him the other plate. He was about to ask what was a matter but the Keeper just as fast snapped on a happy smile, handing over the rest of the cutlery and pulling out the plug to let the water out.

" Well then, I guess that leaves me to my own devices tomorrow."

Percy nodded as he finished wiping the rest of the dishes before resting them and the cloth on the smooth side of the bench. " Maybe we could do something after work. See a movie or something ?"

Oliver smirked, raised an eyebrow rather suggestively. " The or something sounds rather good if you'd like to play it that way love."

Percy chuckled and lightly slapped Oliver on the shoulder before making his way out of the kitchen. " Save that for your girlfriend Ol."

A look of shock skipped over the Scottish lad's features but he quickly contained himself before replying, though his words were suddenly sounding hollow and forced.

" I take it you haven't read the article yet ?"

Percy paused. " Pardon ? What does the article have to do with.."

Oliver just smiled at the other lad, pushing himself off the bench and walking past Percy and in the direction of the hallway. " I'm beat Perce. I'll see you in the morning then."

" But Oliver, what are you on..."

" Goodnight Perce."

And before Percy could protest he was met with the sound of the door to Oliver's room slamming shut and the strong sense of jackass perpetrating his mind as he stared at the hallway and just beyond it Oliver's door.

_Did I miss something ?_

_--------_

_BEEP. YOU HAVE, ONE NEW MESSAGE._

_Hey, it's me here. Listen, I thought about this plan and so far it's not going as well as I'd hoped. I mean, I thought it would be easy at first, but that was before I knew I was encountering a bloke who was thicker than lead and just as bloody dense ! You have to give me more time or he won' get my messages ! He hasn' even read the fuckin' article for Christ's sake ! I need more time ! Can you get the ministry to give him sick leave or something like that so I get more time to be with Perce ? I need more time and you are the only lass who can help me out._

_Call me as soon as you get this. _

_I'm countin' on ye._

_BEEP. END OF FINAL MESSAGE. TO RETURN MESSAGE, DIAL..._

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Another update, but this time with a little head's up. I've finally got around to updating my other long Percy/Oliver story **THE GRAVITY OF LOVE, **_so check it out if you're a fan and look forward to more reliable updating for that one as well as this one. I have several more P/O stories to follow once these two are finished, so the end for me of Percy and Oliver love is not in sight for a while yet !! Enjoy !!

**CHAPTER 7 - TIME FOR PHASE TWO MATE !**

_**--------**_

_**BEEP**_

_**Meet me at the Lucky Leprechaun Bakery in Diagon tomorrow at ten. I haven't got much time so we'll be quite quick about it bitch.**_

_**And if I ever catch you calling me lass again I'll kick your arse.**_

_**BEEP. END OF MESSAGE. TO REPLAY, PRESS...**_

_**--------**_

Oliver was beginning to rethink his decision to meet his acquaintance first thing in the morning, especially when he was not sure what to expect from someone he has not seen in sometime.

_But desperate times call for desperate measures as they say._

He had waited that morning till Percy left for work before getting dressed in a simple jeans and jumper combo that was hidden quite well underneath his normal black travel robes. The only telling feature he was wearing anything muggle was when the front white toes of his red converse sneakers poked out at the hem when he walked through the crowds. That was another thing he hated about meeting someone in Diagon during a weekday. There may have been many people off at work and at school but you still got the holiday crowd cramming the already narrow lane ways and small shops. But soon enough he turned a corner and it was with a great sigh of relief that he caught sight of the person he was meant to meet already seated at one of the tables out front.

" Took you long enough Wood. Was beginning to wonder if you chickened out and decided to stay home."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he unhooked his robe and draped it on the back if his seat before sitting down. " You obviously just apparated here on the spot I gather ?"

" I only live just outside Diagon so it seemed the most quicker option. You walked round I take it ?"

" Yeah. Wanted time to clear my head before meeting you here. And thanks for taking time out from training to do so. I know how hard they work you there."

" No problem Wood."

" Sorry to put you out Flint."

_Of all the people I thought could help me, Marcus Flint wasn't one of them._

But he was in a bind, Penelope was unreachable and there was nobody else he could think of at the top of his head that could even remotely help him with the fiasco that was Percy Weasley. So he checked the first number on his call back list and the name Marcus Flint was the first he tried and got a message back. And he was glad too. If anything the former slut...Slytherin was a man of no bullshit and cut straight to the point, which was what Oliver knew he needed right now if he was going to get bloody anywhere with this deal. And it appeared still kept in good shape after school, as when Marcus waved over a waiter and ordered them two pints Wood cast a quick once over the other man.

_Still has his hair cut short and shaggy and black as ever. Stomach's flat and chest prominent under that black knit jumper, the bulge nice and large in the front of those cream coloured slacks as well. And his face is smooth and clear of any scars or blemishes from the field._

_All in all, perfect condition for what I have in mind._

" So what is it that you have in mind for me Wood ?"

Oliver blinked, snapped out of his musings to see Marcus grinning at him from across the table, leaning forward with his arms folded on top. The other man couldn't help but blush as those deep blue eyes looked straight into his own.

" I need your help with a situation I'm having. It's a bit personal and..."

" I'm not being your fuck buddy anymore," Marcus said, his tone playful as he leaned back into his seat. " If you're that desperate hire a whore from downtown London."

Wood felt the blush creep up under his skin but pressed on.

" That was a one off time and you know it. Hardly what you would call a fuck even Flint so get over it. Not everything is about you you know."

" It should be. Life would be less of a bloody bore."

Wood grunted, stopping himself before he'd say something he'd know he'd regret later down the track. He needed Flint for this and knew that if he'd pissed him off too soon he'd get no where. He waited until the waiter came and delivered them their pints of lager, immediately taking a rather large swig before starting the conversation again. Marcus, damn him, was thoroughly amused by his nervousness and took his time sipping from his own ale while looking over the rim with a questioning gaze.

_Was the only bloke who could really read me on the pitch back at school. I wonder if it carried it's way over off ? God I hope not !_

" I need your help with something. And your the only one that can give it to me."

--------

" And I want those forms on my desk in two hours Mr Weasley."

Percy nodded, inwardly groaning at the extra amount already waiting for him back at his cramped office in the back of the department in the Ministry he worked in, along with the stacks of other paperwork still awaiting him in his IN tray.

" And I think you should in future double check your Intel on whether or not we have cancelled our work for the week Mr Weasley. You're a bit too old to be playing truant you know."

_But that doesn't stop you from skipping work to fuck your secretary in some smelly Inn in Knockturn Alley now does it sir ?_

Of coarse Percy just nodded and accepting his telling off from the head of his department and was soon out of there and scurrying down a narrow hallway in search of his office. A few more turns minus a quick stop at the coffee machine and he was there, shoving through the rows of eight or nine desks that were leading up to his own private residence and did not rest until his ears heard the saintly sound of the door slamming shut behind him and the lock clicking into place.

_Only ten thirty and already I'm regretting getting out of bed. But I had to. Especially with the way Oliver was acting this morning._

Frowning as he threw himself lazily into his chair behind the rather large desk Percy began to wonder what exactly was up with the skittish nature of his newly required roommate. Oliver was really apprehensive that morning, watching him out of the corner of his eyes and not saying much as both ate breakfast at the table, not saying anything other than asking what time he would get off work and if he'd be coming home straight after.

" Just really weird. But then again this is Oliver Wood I'm dealing with." Percy muttered, chuckling as he picked up his small battered briefcase onto his desk and snapping it open to retrieve his pens and work files. Then wished he hadn't done it in the first place when he peered inside and swore to high heaven.

_I do not need this. Not now. Not ever !_

The papers and pens were a complete shamble. Pens were leaking and papers were creased and sticking out all over the place and what suspiciously looked like a three day old snack pack shoved in the back pocket. A pissed looking Oliver Wood peering up over the top of the mess as well wasn't helping matters either.

_Oliver Wood in my bag ? Oh no..._

_-------_

_**" Where is it ? Where is it ? I can't leave work without it !"**_

_**Half dressed and already late for work Percy grabbed his briefcase, ripped open the latches and literally threw all it's contents onto the bedcovers, ignoring the pissed look of Oliver Wood of the magazine cover and instead began scouring over the papers and inks and quills to find what was missing.**_

_**" If I don't have my name tag I can't get security clearance for my level ! And if I'm late this time on top of skipping work I'm screwed. Of all the...there you are you bastard !"**_

_**The small name tag with a prissy looking picture of Percy Weasley caught his eye from underneath the stack of clearance issue forms and magic issue licences. Letting a long held breathe finally Percy quickly opened his case up again and just ramming and cramming all his supplies back into it, not checking to see if he got everything before snapping it shut and going to his closet to grab his shirt, Ministry robe AND his bag of Floo powder to get there in the fuckin' first place.**_

_**Just as long as I get there on time...**_

_--------_

_And I did get on time. Only I bought something I shouldn't have._

A quick wave of his wand and a few muttered spells took care of his leaking quills and a few half opened jars of ink, while a few curse words and another few waves and charms straightened out and reorganised his papers. In short there was no reason why Percy could not make headway in his mountains of paper work and hopefully have time for lunch.

Except for a certain magazine now sitting smack bang in the middle of his desk, it's cover boy currently going on all fours like a randy mongrel on the locker room bench, one hand dipping between his legs and rubbing the bulge in the front of his breeches in a provocatively slow manner.

_Bastard. _

He should of just put the magazine back in his bag and returned to work. He could even of thrown it in his waste paper basket or the nearby fire place and burn the entire thing to cinders. Yet here he was, alone in a quiet charmed room with no see through windows and the only entry door securely locked, seriously considering opening the thing and reading the article.

_I've got my fingers on the cover already. No point in starting something and not finishing it after all. The doors locked and no one ever comes and bothers me anyway, so no embarrassing intrusions are imminent._

In the background he heard the office clock tick away. Further outside he heard the rumblings of the office workers moving from one side of the room to the other and the slight hum that came from the muggle water cooler the Minister had relented to install while in his absence. But nothing sounded more louder to Percy Weasley's ears at that second when he took a deep breathe and, praying that it would not be too revealing for Oliver's sake, turned the front page slowly open.

_The longest journey begins with a small step._

_Or in my case, a well hung Keeper._

_--------_

" Weasley keeps his place rather clean doesn't he ?"

Oliver nodded, watching as Marcus slowly wandered around the small lounge room of Percy's apartment. Now and again he'd stop and look at a certain object of piece of muggle with a hand, his other still holding on to the small gym bag he'd had on him when they were back at the cafe only half an hour ago. In around a minute he seemed finished when he promptly threw the bag to the floor then himself into a nearby lounge chair, his feet dangling over an arm while his arms folding neatly behind his scruffy black haired head.

" So," Marcus grinned, looking up to see Wood behind him and looking down with a rather amused expression. " When do we start ?"

--------

**YOU SEEM TO BE ENJOYING YOUR TIME AT PUDDLEMERE. IS IT ALL YOU DREAMED IT WOULD BE ? **

_Aye, it is love. They're the best bunch of blokes you could ever hope to play Quidditch with and we have the most dedicated players in the league I reckon. Top blokes and very professional when they need to be._

**HOW WOULD IT COMPARE TO YOUR TIME AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY ? EASIER OR HARDER THAN YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE ? **

_No comparison. Granted, the school rules and procedures made the game much more of a pussy's one in our fifth and sixth year but it got better in our seventh, which is when we won the Cup after a seven year loosing streak. _

**AND YOU ALSO HAD THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER AS YOUR SEEKER AS I UNDERSTAND. HOW IS HE YOU THINK AS A PLAYER OF THE GAME ?**

_Harry's a great bloke. A little on the short side but that's great given he was the Seeker on out side at school and back then he was the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen in about a century. And the youngest too ! It's a shame if the bloke doesn't take up the game pro after he leaves but who knows. Especially after what happened last year with Dumbledore and the school being closed until further notice._

_And on. And on. And on. And on._

_Man's a one person self promotion whore._

Expecting sex and scandal all Percy was finding was an interview where the gushing presumably female reporter was asking all these bore arsed questions about Oliver Wood and the game he loved. Here and there were pics of him with his shirt off with the pants undone to show his pubic hair just rising about the front pouch of his briefs, and one or two shots where you got great arse shots under the shower or laying back against a nearby locker. There were no dick shots and if there was not that twinkle in the brown eyes that spelled out mischief it was completely and utterly boring and not the least bit arousing.

_But then why do I have my fly undone and my right hand shoved down my briefs and wanking like mad while reading it ?_

Gritting his teeth and cursing to high heaven under his breathe Percy snarled, yanking his hand out of his briefs and zipping up his fly, all the while trying not to notice the smirking image of the Oliver Wood currently looking up at him from the page. An Oliver Wood currently grinning at him from behind his shoulder as he soaped up his shoulders underneath the hot spray of the shower spray, the water trickling down his smooth back and pooling just at the curve where his taunt toned arse cheeks bucked out from the back.

_Just shut it. There's nothing here that you didn't know before and certainly nothing life altering. Nothing that will make me continue reading this fan-girl drivel. Just shut it now and..._

**NOW ONTO YOUR PRIVATE LIFE. THERE HAVE BEEN RUMOURS CIRCULATING FOR A WHILE SURROUNDING YOUR, HOW SHOW WE SAY, SEXUAL PREFERENCE ?**

_( Oliver chuckles but seemed undeterred by the question ) What would you like to know ? _

**IS IT TRUE YOU ARE GAY ?**

_( Oliver smiles, leans back against the locker as he wraps a towel around his waist before answering ) I'm what ever you want me to be love. What ever you like fingering yourself or wanking your cock to. As long as it's just me mind, I have no fuss either way. I'm open to anything really._

**SO YOUR BI SEXUAL THEN ?**

_More like Try sexual. ( laughs ) I'll try anything as long as it stands still and has a pulse._

Percy's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets, his whole hand shaking as he continued to read the article and the rest of the questions.

**DO YOU HAVE A PARTICULAR TYPE THEN ? MALE OR FEMALE ? THERE WERE REPORTS RECENTLY IN QUIDDITCH WEEKLY ABOUT YOU HANGING OUT WITH THE FALCON'S MARCUS FLINT, A WELL KNOWN BI SEXUAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER.**

_Fuck off !! He's a former Slytherin for one and there's no way I'd shag someone from the opposing team on any account. I admit he's fit and all, but definitely not what I like in a bloke. I can tell you though that in a bird I like long blonde hair, portly body and a nice big set of tits ! Nice jiggly set of jugs get me right off !_

Percy fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Typical Oliver answer right there. _

**AND WHAT OF THE MALE VARIETY MR WOOD ? ANYTHING YOU WISH TO TELL YOUR MALE FANS OF THAT PERSUASION ?**

_Yeah. Tell them as long as they can take all my ten inches up their arse without bitching like an unpaid whore they can take a ticket and get in line !! ( snorts with laughter as he sees the interviewer blush, though he calms down enough to look down thoughtfully, then back at the interviewer and then at Percy ) Seriously though, what would I like in a male, eh, partner ?_

**YES.**

_I've had enough of the sex to be honest,, both of the male and female variety and am looking for something a bit more...long term I guess you could say. Someone who is willing for more than a ten dollar drink minimum, a 24 pack of condoms and bottle of lube on the night stand waiting back home._

**SO WHAT WOULD HE HAVE TO HAVE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION THESE DAYS FOR THAT TO HAPPEN ?**

_Someone with a sense of humour, fit, wants something more from the daily grind and is willing to put up with all my shit that comes with being not only a Quidditch player but also being Oliver Wood. That will help. Someone who can be there for me and know how I am and know how I will be with them and know that I will be there for them if they'd give me the chance. ( chuckles, looks back up and right into the camera and so at Percy ) _

_Oh, and red hair and a high intellect isn't too bad either._

_HOLY SHIT !_

_--------_

" OLIVER WOOD !!"

Oliver cringed when he heard the front door slam, followed seconds later by a clearly pissed Weasley yelling his name as he thundered down the hallway and towards the kitchen where he was. Turning down the heat of the stove and taking one last look at his preparations the Keeper turned around in time to see Percy standing there in the entry way, looking like he was about to kill something. Or someone to be more correct.

_One guess who that could be. And...is he clutching that Playwitch in his right hand ?_

Percy stormed forward and shoved the magazine right into the startled man's face, dropping his briefcase where he stood while beginning to unclasp his robe with his free hand. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE BI SEXUAL ?!"

Oliver merely grinned, placing his hands on his hips. " Good afternoon to you too Weasley. And how was your day back at work ? Fudge miss you not being there to give his ego it's daily stroking ?"

Percy glared. " Don't change the subject ! Why didn't you tell me you were that way in the first place ? Even back at school ? "

" Because of the way your acting now you stupid arse ! Now shut up and get ready for dinner. We're expecting a guest quite shortly so if you don' mind I'm off to get ready."

Momentarily thrown from the sudden change of topic Percy suddenly took stock of what was in front of him. A tea of steamed veggies and rice was cooking in pots on the stove, with a large bottle of red being chilled in a bucket filled with ice set to one side on the bench. And Oliver was clad in smallest pair of white briefs imaginable and the shortest pair of fuzzy yellow socks. It was then too that he noticed the distinct hissing sounds of the hot water pumping through the pipes in the cramped flat. A minute later the sound faded telling them the water was switched off, replaced by someone whistling from the bathroom and the door to it being turned off the lock.

_He's got tea on and dressed in the bare necessities with the table set for three and the showers on and he's not in it. Which means that..._

" YOU'VE JUST FUCKED SOMEONE HAVEN'T YOU ! WHO IS SHE ?! WHO IS..."

" Well this certainly isn't how I planned to meet you after so long."

_That voice ! Oh god no !! Of all the fuckers he had to shag it had to be..._

Turning around ever so slowly he was bought face to face with none other that former Slytherin Marcus Flint himself, leaning against the hallway wall in nothing more than a fluffy white towel and that ever present smug look of his all over his face.

" 'Lo there Weasley. Did Oliver tell you the good news yet ?"

Percy shook his head, trying in vain not to notice how well the bronzed skin looked under the harsh lighting with the dampness of the shower steam cling to it and making every little crevice of his six pack stand out. " No."

Marcus grinned widened.

" You've got yourself a new room mate."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another instalment and a very, VERY nervous author right now while posting this. WTF ?! I got over 12 reviews for chapter 7 ! Guess you guys liked the article and what it had to say about Oliver Wood, not to mention it took Percy a while to get up the courage to read it. Anyway, enjoy this instalment and hope it is on par with the previous ones.**_

**PART 8 - BOY'S NIGHT IN.**

_Well. THAT was bloody awkward._

Percy shoved the pile of plates with their knives and forks into the soapy water in the kitchen sink, cursing inwardly at how the night was turning out and wishing that it would end there and then. From the other room he heard Oliver's laughter at some other rude joke bloody Flint had just told, followed shortly after what sounded suspiciously like hearty slaps on the back.

_How can Oliver possibly love that sort of humour ?! What in Merlin's name is so funny about Snow White offering 'favours' to the seven little hobbits she lives with anyway ? After all, I offer to help around the Burrow all the time and I never get a joke made out about it._

" But then again I'm not Marcus Flint," he muttered, grabbing the nearby washcloth and began washing up the dishes and cutlery beneath the suds. The noise from the dining room was still there but muted, making Percy wonder if perhaps the other two had decided to call it a night and head off to bed.

" Oliver better be sticking to his bedroom and not sleep where..."

Percy blinked. _Where was Marcus going to crash ?_

Come to think of it, there was never any kind of discussion where or even fucking _why_ the former Slytherin was going to stay at his flat. The entire two and half hours of conversation derived of two subjects - Quidditch and Fucking. Having to sit in with a burly Scotsman wearing the tightest briefs possible and a well muscled chavish Englishman with the tiniest of white towels wrapped around his waist only made it worse. And he was _damn _sure one of them played footsie with him underneath the table during desert.

_The whole situation was bloody weird. And why all the..._

" There you are Perce ! Wondered where you ran off to !"

Turning around slightly Percy saw the near naked figure of Oliver Wood leaning up against the doorway, arms folded across that smooth, broad chest and grinning

like an idiot who'd just downed his fifth Butter Beer of the night. Percy gulped hard. The angle of the lean made the lights above bathe the athletic body in a light glow, making the ripple of muscle underneath the flat expanse of stomach stand out for all to see. Going down further the white of the front pouch of those teeny tiny briefs seemed almost transparent to reveal a rather large piece of...

Oliver raised his eyebrows at the blush he saw spread right over the bridge of Percy's nose. " Something bothering you there mate ?"

Shaking his head Percy quickly turned back to finishing off the washing when suddenly he felt the other lad's presence come up beside him on his right.

" I'll dry if you'd like."

Percy nodded. " That would be nice."

" Dish cloth ?"

" Underneath the sink in front of you on the top shelf."

Nodding Oliver bent down to get to the place under the sink. Unfortunately for Percy this motion caused the back of those already revealing underwear to stretch out even tighter, outlining the firm bubble arse packing under the thin piece of cotton beside him. He could even make out the beginnings of the tan line just above the elastic waistband.

As Oliver stood up straight Percy quickly diverted his eyes back to the sink, trying to act all casual like as Oliver reached over in front of him slightly to pluck a dish from his hand. The faint smell of Old Spice and Peppermint shampoo tickled his nose when Oliver pulled back, smiling at the still blushing lad as he began wiping the dish as he resumed talking.

" I hope it's all right about this."

" About what ?"

" Flint staying over the night. I know it was on very short notice but the guy's in a bit of bind."

Percy snorted. " How is that man in a bind Ol ? From what I heard during out little dinner only ten minutes ago he's living the high life. Shagging a bird or bloke every other night and getting paid obscene amounts of money to mount someone's broomstick."

Oliver chuckled, placing the dried dish down before taking another from Percy's outstretched hand. " Aye, it does sound good coming from his own mouth, but Flint is stuck at the moment. His lass kicked him out and re-charmed all the locks to the flat when he got back this arvo."

Percy's raised an eyebrow. " And she did this because ?"

" Came home early one day to find him leaning bare arsed up against the fridge gettin' a blow job from the team's Seeker."

Percy snorted and tried to stifle his laugh but it came out thanks to Oliver lightly nudging him in the ribs with his elbow. Both continued to finish up the washing and drying in silence and soon were settling up three cups with coffee and refilling the kettle with some fresh water from the tap. Oliver jumped up and seated himself upon the small kitchen table at the centre of the room, watching Percy intently as he scurried from one side to another to prepare their late night cap. More to the point his gaze kept levelling at the plump Weasley arse that seemed to be calling to him from underneath the redhead's pants. How it jutted and flexed, jiggled and bounced when he passed Oliver once, then back again to retrieve items from one cupboard or niche.

_Nice, round and firm. Not the type of arse you would associate with a desk jockey who'd sit on it all day. An A grade spankable arse._

" You've got a great arse Perce."

Although he had his back turned to him to spoon the coffee into the mugs Oliver grinned at the blush he saw rising at the back of that slender neck, proof he had tickled the former Prefect with his comment.

" That's...nice. Thank you for the complement, but I'm sure you've seen better."

" What makes you say that love ?"

Percy shrugged, reaching over a bit for the kettle and began pouring the hot water into the large blue mugs. " I just know you've being nice out of courtesy Ol. I appreciate it but it's not needed. Now let's get this out to Flint before he falls dead asleep on my sofa. I just had the damn thing steam cleaned and I don' want his drool and sweat seeping into it."

Percy grabbed the tray laden with the mugs and jug of milk before turning around to make his way out towards the lounge room but was stopped short by a hand snaking out and grabbing his arm as he passed. Turning his gaze up from the tray he saw those brown eyes of the Keeper looking at him intently with a bit of curiosity mixed in.

" Why can' you accept an honest complement ? You have got a great arse and should show it off."

Percy tried to pull away but the hand held firm. " I don't know what you're talking about Oliver. Now let me go please."

Oliver held on for a fraction before letting him go. As he watched the thinner lad walk away from him and down the small hallway Oliver thought about what Percy had said, and what it would possibly mean if the plan with Marcus Flint was going to work the way he wanted it to.

" I guess there's going to be a tougher pitch to play on than I first thought."

--------

" And then," Marcus grinned, " Oliver whips out his cock through the fly of his breeches, in mid air and in front of our entire year, and yells,' How about you come and suck this and see whose small you wanker !"

Percy chuckled and turned to a bright red faced Keeper.

" When on earth did this happen ? I don't remember that happening at any of the games I attended at school."

" It was at the trials for new team members in our third year remember ? This was before they allowed anyone below third year for tryouts for the House teams."

" Oh right."

" You should have seen the look on that old bitch's face when Oliver pulled his cock out and waved it around. Hooch looked like she was salivating at the mouth, torn between calling him off the pitch or hauling him into her office for a shag on her desk in her office !"

Oliver rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. It was as he liked it back at school. Black with a hint of sugar and lemon.

_Knows how I like my coffee after all this time. Must count for something._

" That's gross Flint ! Oliver was just barely in his teens and Hooch was..well...old !"

" Don' knock the old birds Weasley. Their tits may be dragging on the ground, but by god those years of experience more than make up for it when it comes to your dick and balls."

" And I take it you've had personal experience in this Flint ?" Oliver mussed.

Marcus simply grinned, finishing off the rest of his own coffee before placing the empty mug on the table in front of him, his eyes landing with glee on the TV guide situated next to it. " What do you guys day to a night of beer, crisps and tits and arse late night flicks on the tube ?"

Oliver grinned. " Sounds like a plan. Perce ?"

Percy nodded, all the while trying to divert his eyes from the two blokes seated across from him. It was bad enough trying to keep a level head when they ate at the table earlier, but then he had the luxury of a large wooden table covering them from the waist down. But now Percy had to contend with a Scotsman seated with his legs spread wide open, causing Oliver's hefty bulge in front of his white jocks to poke out further to prominence. And with Flint ? Well, let's just say Percy was now made blatantly aware, thanks to the Chaser's widened gap between the man's muscular thighs as he shifted around in the flimsy towel, _why_ his nickname back at school was Python.

" Sure. Sounds great."

" Smashing ! I'll just quickly throw on some kit and apparate down to the local for some six packs and crisps. You guys set up shop while I'm gone yeah ?"

Before either could object however Marcus suddenly stood up and without warning whipped the white towel right off, landing smack in the middle of the redhead's face before anyone could do anything.

Oliver burst out laughing as Percy pulled the towel off his face, then threw it back over it when he saw Marcus' bare arse spread wide in front of him as he bent over to pull on a pair of briefs he pulled out from his nearby duffle bag. The Chaser smiled as he looked around his shoulder as he hiked up his green briefs, chuckling when he saw Percy was trying in vain to hold his breath underneath the towel but not really succeeding.

" You can take the blinkers off Weasley. My arse is covered so your retina's won't burn."

Percy cautiously pulled off the towel. Marcus has spoken the truth, already pulling on a pair of light blue jeans and buttoning up the fly as he threw the towel to the ground. A tank top of mud green shade soon followed suit, followed closely by the wallet stuffed in the back pocket and his wand grasped firmly in his right hand.

" Cheerio lads. Mind the fort while I'm gone."

Oliver nodded, though Percy swore Oliver was sneaking looks at the Marcus' arse that hovered dangerously near where he was seated.

_Come to think of it, Oliver never objected to Marcus stripping off in front of us. Or maybe it was just me who hated it. Maybe Oliver actually likes a bit of Slytherin arse with his late night coffee._

_**CRACK !!**_

Percy blinked. Where Marcus stood was now the vision of a grinning Scotsman leaning far back into the lounge, a right hand slowly rubbing the front of his briefs as he stared eye to eye across the way.

" So Perce," The Keeper leered. Percy suddenly felt his throat go completely dry and the front of his pants felt two sizes too small.

" Ready for some fun ?"

--------

_Who would've thought two former Gryffs and and a Slyth could have so much fun ?_

It turned out to be a better idea of Marcus' that Percy first realised. Marcus came back with four six packs of muggle Guinness and Light Draught Beer along with a large shopping sack stuffed to the hilt with Every Flavour Beans, Sugar Mice and a few packets of crisps. Marcus also swung by London to a new Blockbuster that had opened up and picked up a couple of dvd movies for them to watch, the final one's closing credits scrolling slowly up the screen as Percy finished off the last of his beer.

" Well this worked our rather well, though I reckon the last movie could've used some more tits and arse in the middle."

Oliver rolled his eyes. " It's always about the fucking with you isn't it Flint ?"

Marcus grinned, then yawned as he slowly hauled himself up from his place on the floor where he had laid for the duration of the marathon. " This from the bloke who bared his arse while soaking in the shower in a skin rag."

" It was a tastefully done photo shoot !"

Marcus scoffed. " Yeah. I've heard the chicks who pose for _PlayWizard _give the same excuse while their spread out in positions you know their own gyno would faint over."

Oliver looked scandalised then and turned to Percy. " Back me up here mate ! Don' just sit on your arse there while he's calling me a whore !"

Percy just shrugged, himself too starting to yawn as he pulled himself up from the lounge chair and stretched his arms to the ceiling. At the corner of his eyes he caught the Keeper watching him as he did this and wished then to know what it was that made him so interesting to Oliver all of the sudden.

" Well I guess it's time we cleaned up lads. I'll do it tonight but tomorrow it's dear ol' Percy's deal."

Before either of the others could object Marcus picked up his wand from the coffee table and waved it in the air to a few quietly muttered charms. Almost instantly the small room was clean and spotless. The bottles and empty candy wrappers were gone from the floor, the stench of wheat and barley had disappeared from the air, in it's place a faint scent of pine and spices that was strong enough to mask any odours that would seep out during the night.

" So now," Marcus grinned, looking from a apprehensive Percy to a now seemingly nervous looking Oliver. " Whose goin' to be the lucky bloke who get's to bunk with sex god Flint tonight ?"

--------

" You could of just told him to kip on the lounge."

" You mentioned earlier that you were worried about him drooling and stinking it up if he slept on it."

" And you thought it was better with your alternative ?"

" He's just using my bedroom tonight an' he'll be gone in the morn'. Wha' wrong with tha' ?"

" This. This is what's wrong with that."

It was wrong and he knew it, yet somewhere between debating the merits of tits and arse of the female variety and where Marcus Flint would sleep Oliver Wood somehow ended up sleeping in Percy's room ad Flint taking up residence in Oliver's bed.

_I should just kick him out. Lord knows it would be easier than putting up with him in the same room with him. _

It shouldn't have made him feel uneasy about sharing with Oliver. The Keeper had rolled out a sleeping bag on the floor he conjured up and seemed quite happy to kip there, and there was the undeniable fact that the two of them had roomed together for several years at Hogwarts and there was no intentional blood letting when it happened there.

_Then why am I feeling like here, this time, he's..._

_Wanting something from me. Something I don' even really know he truly wants._

" Perce ?"

Pulling his attention away from the ceiling Percy looked over to his right. Oliver was propped up on one elbow on his side and looking over at him, hair slightly scruffy and a half smile tickling the edge of his mouth. It appeared that he'd been trying to get his attention for a while and the knowledge of that made Percy's unease of the situation raise a bar.

" Sorry about that Oliver. My mind's just..."

" Elsewhere ?"

Percy nodded, sighing before turning himself up to lean on an elbow to mirror Oliver's own pose. " Can I ask you something ? It's rather personal and..."

Oliver chuckled, still smiling. " You've already seen me without my kit off in the article Weasley, so personal ideals can go out the window I reckon."

" Too true," Percy smiled back, then it went, steeling himself. " It's about you mentioning you being bi - sexual in it."

" Aye. What about it ?"

" How does it..work exactly ? I mean, are you attracted to one sex than the other ? Or does it depend on the circumstance when you meet a person ?"

Oliver frowned, thinking it over. " I guess you could say I'm just attracted to the person. I'm no more inclined to be highly attracted sexually to a bloke than a bird in any other circumstance as you put it."

" So your not, say, attracted to someone more like Marcus for example than a cheerleader from one of your games at Puddlemere ?"

" Depends. I admit I liked the way Marcus filled out his jeans earlier but personality wise we'd never match."

" And the cheerleader type ?"

" Same. Sure some of them look great and the short skirts make for easy access behind the locker rooms sure, but honestly ? Most of them have been around the block so many times that when you shag one it'll be a game of STD roulette."

Percy nodded silently, taking in the information. What Wood was telling him was most of what he could have deducted on his own, but hearing it from the source itself was better in a way. " So, you don't really have a type then."

The Keeper grinned. " I wouldn' say tha'. Didn' you read the article properly Perce ?"

" I did. Just wondering about something else. Forget about it."

Before Oliver could object Percy turned over quickly so his back was to the burly Keeper. Holding his breath he waited for the other lad to say something, anything really. But he didn't. Instead there was a sigh, the sound of ruffling and a bag being zipped up a bit higher and the fluffing of a pillow. Then silence.

_Chicken. You saw the look in his eyes. He knew you wanted to ask him if it was you he was maybe interested in. Now you've probably pissed him off no end and shot any hope of anything happening at all._

Growling inwardly Percy turned again, this time on his stomach with his head landing smack down into the big pillow beneath it as he tucked his hands underneath. He should have been counting sheep. He could of possibly asked Oliver to leave the room and sleep on the lounge himself, smell and stains on it be damned. And Percy definately thought that he should not have that moment chosen to turn his head back in the direction of Oliver Wood, because he knew the moment he did he would do the absolute unthinkable.

Which he did.

_Damn it. _

" Oliver ?"

" Yeah ?"

_Merlin I hope this is not going to blow up in my face._

" Are you okay there on the floor ?"

The Keeper slowly opened one eye to glance over at Percy. " Quite satisfactory here mate. Just go to sleep."

Then he closed his eye and presumably went back to sleep, leaving Percy staring at the other lad for a good half hour before himself turning back onto his back to stare blankly up to the ceiling. So much for the pang of guilty conscience.

_Fine. Let the stupid arse sleep on the cold floor for all I care. Freeze his balls of for all I care ! He's not gonna make me..._

" Perce ?"

" What ?"

" Offer still open ?"

Percy began to turn his head around. " Of coarse Ol...Oh fuck ! Jesus Oliver !"

It was one thing to know how it looked from a distance, but when Percy came literally nose to crotch with Oliver's cotton covered cock it was a rather imposing sight. Especially when it appeared it was half hard and looking it was about to snake out through the flap on the side panel. It was a horrible sight really. Absolutely obscene as far as Percy was concerned and would divert his eyes immediately.

In one minute. Just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Then two. Then three. Then five.

" Eh, Percy mate ?"

Blinking at the hand being waved in front of his eye line Percy tore his eyes away and looked up to see an amused looked Keeper staring down at him. " Yes ?"

" Look, I appreciate the awe aspiring effect my cock has on you at the mo, but I'm standing here freezing my arse off. Is the offer to share still open ?"

Percy nodded and shifted over for the brute Scot and his mind already bundling up a ball of excuses for his blatant gazing at the front pouch of the Keeper's briefs when he has stood right by his side of the bed.

But his list making was being tampered with by other thoughts. Like how the Keeper seemed it right to squirm and move around so much the bed bounced enough to make the coils in the mattress squeak. Or how Wood was quite at ease to slip into bed with only the skimpiest briefs on and be in close contact with another bloke. Or to look over and see the object of his frustrations leaning up on his elbow to look down on him right now, grinning like a bloody fool who had just scored the weekly prize draw at Honeydukes.

_Bullocks. Bastard's having the time of his life getting me wound up._

" So Percy mate," Oliver chuckled, running his free hand over the top of the sheets in the space between them. " What's with the change of heart ?"

Percy shrugged. " Just that it's a cold night and you'll freeze if you kept kipping on the floor."

" It has nothing to do with my amazing cock by any chance ?"

" Fuck no. Now piss off and go to sleep."

The Keeper just laughed lightly, still smiling that damn smile and looking down in him as he laid there on his side looking down at him. Maybe it was a trick with the light, but somehow Percy thought there was more in those brown orbs at that moment than an animalistic need for a shag. Before he could delve into it more though Oliver slowly turned back onto his back and folding his arms across his chest on top of the sheets and closed his eyes once again.

" I'll keep my hands above the sheets love. They have a mind of their own sometimes and since there are two of us here, well..."

" Well what ?"

Oliver grinned. " I like to have a wank when I wake up, but since there are two of us in the bed I may accidentally pull yours off instead in my half slept state."

_Merlin !_

Percy shifted a few extra inches away from Oliver, placing his own arms and hands on top of the sheets to be in full view, though kept his straight and rigid to his sides.

" Goodnight Oliver."

" Night Percy. See you in the morn'."

Then there was a minute of silence. Then...

" Perce ?"

The redhead fought the urge to groan in frustration. " What ?"

" You're more than welcome to join me in wanking you know. I don't mind that your hung like a hamster and.._Ouch !_ Bastard !"

Percy threw himself back under his covers, having just hit Oliver rather hard on his left shoulder. " Pervert."

" Frigid."

" Piss off."

" Fuck off."

Percy then felt Oliver throw himself back down into the mattress and the sheets being pulled over the other man's body. He waited, wondering if Oliver was going to apologise for calling him frigid and to fuck off but there seemed to be none coming forth. So he closed his eyes, sighing with relief as he finally was allowed to let sleep overtake his tired body. At long fucking last he was able to...

" Weasley ?"

Percy screwed his eyes shut. Spoke too bloody soon.

" Yeah ?"

There was a pause of silence. Then...

" Goodnight."

Percy's, despite still being pissed to no end with the other lad, smiled when he heard it. The laughter was laced right through the word and he could virtually see the smiling Keeper laying right behind him behind his closed eyelids.

_Cheeky bugger. _

" Goodnight Oliver."

**TBC.**

_**This chapter was a real bitch to put up because I was so intimidated by the amount of responses I got from the previous one. I hope this one matches it in terms of style and humour, though admittedly with Marcus involved it will/has become more sexual and just a bit more raunchy. But then again some of you like it that way don't you now ;) Again, thank you so much for the reviews and keep them coming !! They truly do inspire me to keep updating as quickly as I can and put as much effort and 'character' into each instalment. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**First off, I apologise for the very long delay in updating this. Just a lot of crap has been happening in my life lately and I have had little or no time to devote to my creative writing and I have hated how far behind I have come in this. But, thankfully, the dark patch has passed and I am able to write this with renewed enthusiasm. **_

_**Oh, and for those who are interested I now have a live-journal up and running, which will serve as a portal for more HP slash debate, life observations and my more R rated Percy/Oliver slash pieces among other things.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this instalment as much as the others.**_

**CHAPTER 9 - BOY'S NIGHT OUT.**

" You had it in the bag and you chickened out. Can I just say,your an..."

" Idiot I know. Can we talk about something else ?"

Marcus scoffed,turning around to keep an eye on the bacon and eggs coupled with six fat beef sausages in the fry pan in front of him. Behind him seated at the breakfast bar Wood watched as the other lad moved around the kitchen from one area to another, grabbing some spice jars from an top pantry and a bottle of what looked suspiciously like Tabasco sauce from the nearby fridge.

" You know Marcus," The Keeper chuckled, watching as Marcus began pouring out the contents of the pan onto two nearby plates. " I would never have picked you as a little housewife in..."

" Piss off !! And don' try and change the subject Wood. I'm getting tired of all this bumbling around on your part."

" Really ?" Oliver chuckled, thanking Marcus as he placed the plate of food and glass of orange juice down in front of him before taking his own seat next to him at the bar. " And how would you describe really me going rate with Perce here then ?"

" Fucking pathetic."

" And that's a fact eh ?"

Marcus nodded, stuffing a fork load of scrambled eggs into his mouth before starting to speak. " If you were playing Quidditch at the moment your team would be down one hundred points to five hundred, and that's just being polite on my account."

Oliver nodded, though inside he felt his insides turn just a little bit.

" Then what do you suppose will even the odds in my favour ?"

Marcus grinned. " You have to do something for me first."

Oliver's eyes widened. " Such as ?"

" Oh get off your high horse Wood ! I'm not after a favour like that. Lord you have a high opinion of yourself as it is, so get those thoughts out of yer head."

" Then what then ?"

" You have to tell me what caused Weasley this morning to bolt out the door with nothing but his briefcase and briefs and no shirt and tie."

Oliver suddenly wished Marcus did want a special favour for help on seducing Weasley. Hell, he'd bend over and pull down his pants and offer his arse there and then on the breakfast bar if he'd been game. Anything, bloody anything than having to retell _that _incident that happened early _that _morning. But judging from the wolfish grin and tell tale look of ' you're not getting out of this one Wood' he was getting from the dark haired Englishman seated beside him, Oliver knew he was not getting out of it that easily.

_Better just get it out there and over with. Who knows. Maybe Marcus will have some insight into where I went wrong._

" If I tell you, you have to swear you won' laugh none."

Marcus grinned. " Oh this must be a crack! I bet you went to finger his arse and...oh all right already ! I swear to not bloody take the piss or make light of this oh so meaningful event between you and prissy git. Okay ?"

Oliver nodded. " Promise ?"

Marcus held up his right hand and made a peace sign. " Scout's honour bitch. Now spill. My beans are getting cold."

Oliver took a deep breath, kept his eyes on the plate in front of him, then looked over at the waiting man beside him.

" It all started this morning. I forgot we were sharing a bed and..."

-----------

" You did _what _?"

Percy almost physically cringed at the floated head of Penelope in the fireplace, then realised that perhaps he could do it anyway and not be embarrassed to begin with. They were alone after all, himself taking an early lunch hour to use the Floo Call Room in the lower levels of the Ministry with no fear of anyone walking in on the conversation while he was there. And he did just charm the locks on the doorway twice, and soundproofed all four walls to hell, so there was no need for him he reasoned to be as nervous as he was. And it was Penelope of all people he was talking to about this event.

_Then why the hell do I feel like I'm confessing buggering the local priest to the fucking Pope ?_

The Penelope Head in the blue flames chuckled, smiling in turn as she eyed the clearly squirming redhead seated in the black leathered chair in front of her. If there was anything that could of brightened up an already boring work meeting, having a squirming closeted man confession _this _of all things hit just the spot.

" Well ?"

" Well what Penny ?"

" Aren't you going to tell me what happened ? Or did you just Floo me in the middle of a meeting to ask when the next issue of a certain magazine is due out ?"

" Shut up ! Someone will hear you ! " Percy hissed, looking up and around the room as if someone were about to pounce out of a shadowy corner or two.

Penelope just laughed harder. " Oh come on Percy ! Knowing you it couldn't have been that bad !"

" But it is !" He groaned, sinking back into the back of the large leather chair and wishing it could swallow him whole. " It' s a fucking embarrassment that's what it is and lord knows what Wood thinks of me now !"

" So spill your guts and I'll tell you whether or not there is anything embarrassing about what happened."

Percy eyed the floating head sceptically. " Your promise not to laugh ?"

He saw the head nod, the mood conveyed totally solemn. " Promise."

Percy sighed and scrunched his eyes shut. Guess he was obligated now. He just prayed that she would not end up rolling on the floor and laughing her head off by the end of it. He didn't know if his ego could take enough strain as it was at that very moment. And to think of what happened with Oliver in his bed that morning...

" Okay. Well...it started off myself waking up earlier that normal, and I forgot I was sharing a bed with Oliver. Completely slipped my mind. So I woke up and started to, ah, you know..."

---------

Oliver felt his face redden, at the corner of his eye Marcus bloody Flint spat out a whole chunk of beans and bacon before grabbing at his sides, laughing hard and trying not to not fall off the bar stool.

" I knew I shouldn' ha' told ye," He grumbled as he stood up with his plate and glass to make his way over to the kitchen sink.

--------

Percy Weasley had never thought he had felt a blush more burning than at that moment as he watched the head in the fire place spin around in fits of laughter, occasionally jumping in and out in what must have been it's owner falling off their chair. After a good ten minutes though of his estimate Penelope seemed to recover and turn her attention back to him, though he noted she was trying to stifle the laugher from the small bursts that still came forth, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" You quite done there ?" He muttered, watching as she wiped the last of her tears from her eye.

" Oh Percy !! That was so fucking hilarious !!"

Percy glared at her and suddenly grabbed his suitcase with one hand and began rising from his seat, making a beeline straight for the doorway. " Look, I got to get back to work now and..."

" Oh wait !! I'm sorry. Really. Just sit down for a minute and let me finish will you please ?"

" And then what ? Tell me what an idiot I made out of myself ? I don' t think so !"

Penelope smiled, chuckling but looking sincere. " Come on Percy. I promise I won't laugh anymore."

Percy eyed Penelope wearily, his hand still grasping the doorknob and willing him to just turn his back and exit the room before hesitation set in. But of coarse it did, and so he found himself throwing his brief case next to the previously vacated seat and throwing his lanky frame once again across it, arms folding across his chest and turned his attention warily back to the now smirking floating head.

" You always get your way in these situations don't you Penny ?"

Penelope smirked. " Of coarse. Now, let's start from the beginning and go from there. Just how embarrassing was the situation this morning for real ? And no drama queen antics while explaining it this time."

Percy sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes for the hundredth time when he did.

" It was like I told you, I woke up like I normally did and..."

------------------

" Oliver ? Marcus ? I'm home !"

" We're in the kitchen Perce ! Move your arse !"

Frowning as he hung up his travel robes on the coat hanger by the door before making his way rather slowly down the hallway in direction of the kitchen. He could hear both Oliver and Marcus chatting, the occasional lapse in talk and the occasional gulping sound telling him they were obviously drinking the beer he thought he had hidden well in the back of his fridge.

_Drinking ! And it's only five fifteen in the bloody afternoon !! Well I'm gonna put a stop to...What the..._

Any words Percy had ready for the reprimand were lost in his throat as soon as he caught sight of the other guys around the bend. Or, more to the point, what they were currently wearing while giving him huge grins in between swigs from the bottles of beer.

" What's the matter Perce ?" Oliver grinned, leaning back against the fridge and raising a eye. " Like what yer seeing here ?"

Indeed Percy did like what he was seeing. Oliver had taken it upon himself to dress in the tightest pair of dragon hide leather pants, the type that were also in the darkest black you could possibly get and topped off with what appeared to be a short sleeve shirt, also in black, that literally looked like it was painted on with the thinnest of strokes. Coupled with the dark red converse sneakers and what appeared to be normal leather jacket across the top and his normally straight brown hair magically spiked to point at odd angles, there was only one word that was rattling Percy's mind as he drank it all in.

_Damn !_

Marcus chuckled. " I think your make over is a smashing success Ol. The Weasley's practically drooling puddles at his feet."

Oliver snorted, smiling though as he continued to watch Percy watching him.

" I think you better get ready love. We'll be leaving in twenty so you better hurry."

Percy blinked, snapped out of his Wood induced coma. " Pardon ? Where are we going at this time on night ?"

Marcus laughed as he strolled past Percy, already shouldering a dark leather overcoat as he was heading down the hall that Percy had just came down. As he walked past though his gaze lowered to see what Marcus had chosen to wear, and nearly gasped out load.

" Marcus ! You can' wear that in public !"

Ignoring Oliver snickering behind him Percy watched Marcus simply shrug, looking himself over and then back at Percy with a raised eyebrow of his own.

" What's wrong with me kit ?"

" It's a...tad tight in the wrong areas is all."

Oliver laughed, throwing an arm around the stunned redhead as he came up beside him. " I'm afraid that's what dragon hide does when you wear it Percy mate. Makes you take notice of what a lad has to offer than what he normally would allow. Now, if you were to advert you gaze a little down here, you will see that my bulge is clea..."

Snorting Percy spun around, throwing off Oliver's arm and made his way further down the apartment in search of his room, leaving a still grinning Oliver and a rather amused former Slytherin.

" I took the liberty of laying out your clothes love. They should be on your..."

SLAM!!

"Bed."

Marcus grinned. " We got him riled up. That's a good start as we were hoping for with this get up."

" Yeah, but I'm worried maybe we're already pushing it a bit. I mean, what if we just let Percy take his time with..."

" And wait around while Mr I'm not a fag but I love ogling Quidditch Player's arses makes up his bloody mind to pursue you ? Fuck that bullshit. The time is for action Oliver."

" And I take it your gonna take us to a place to provide it ?"

" Oh yes. And if by the end of it Weasley hasn't got something other than that large metal rod shoved up his arse then I give up and leave tonight !"

-------------------

" The Devil's Cobra ! Your taking us in that ?!"

Oliver and Marcus grinned behind Percy as he stared up wide eyed at the giant entrance. He knew he should have twigged something was up when Marcus said they were aparating to Knock Turn Alley of all places for the night out, but he thought it would be fine and they were just going to go to a pub for a couple of pints and a few packets of crisps. Maybe even have the odd but amusing try piss drunk darts while they were at it and a game of pool thrown in for good measure. But this place...

Percy turned to Oliver. " You do realise this is a club don't you ?"

" Of coarse. Where did you think we were going ?"

" A pub ! In Diagon ! The Three Broomsticks ! Not...this...thing ! I mean, look at the people lining up to get in !"

Oliver looked over at the long line waiting to get in. There were some dressed in tight dragon hide like himself and Marcus, some instead in tighter denim in many shades and rough, tough textures. Some, he noted with a gleam of pride, decided to wear tartan patterned kilts for the night. Most wore a tighter form of top and had their hair either spiked, glittered, thatched and mow hawked in every way imaginable. He looked back at Percy, grinning as he shrugged.

" Just like us. Looking for a good time."

Percy's eyes were saucers. " A good time ?! More like a quick fuck in between pints more like ! You do not expect me to...what the ! Marcus !"

Marcus, having rolled his eyes at Oliver, was already crossing the street and heading towards the entrance and ignoring the row of people waiting to get in. As Percy and Oliver watched from across the street he had a quick few words with the rather giant size doorman who looked suspiciously like Hagrid in drag, and by the looks of it it some money was being exchanged between hands. After a few minutes of watching Marcus turned to face them, grinning and waving them across. " Come on ! We're in !"

Percy looked sideways at Oliver, who was already moving off the pathway and across the way. " Are you sure about this ?"

Oliver grinned over his shoulder. " No. But it sure beats staying at home listening to you bitching about your ministry for four hours on end."

" Hey !! I have you know that my work is much more important that your bloody game ! And let me tell you that..."

" Perce,"

" What ?"

" Get in the fucking club."

-----------------

" We'll what do you think boys ?Not bad eh ?"

Percy grimaced, already taking large gulps from the mug of ale that Marcus had slammed down the wooden table in front off him as he surveyed the club around him. They had managed to secure one of the last vacant booths that were located at the far side of the club that also gave them a great view of the entire area in front of them.

There was a dance-floor that took up the bulk of the room, with lots of couples already taking it over and dancing to what could only be described as a rather perverse form of wizard dance music, which Percy could see was being played by a dreadlocks wearing dude in an overhead glass booth. It was amusing to watch him spin the disks with a wand rather than using his fingers like he'd seen the muggles do as he jumped around and waved his hands in time with the thumping base line. Coupled with the flashing lights that were in fact overhanging fire lit lanterns that were spelled to change colour every few seconds made for quite a festive atmosphere.

Behind that he could see a large bar with a rather colourful assortment of drinks and large and small glasses set up on glass shelving, with four to five topless barman swaggering up and down the crowded place delivering drinks, taking orders and occasionally flirting with the odd witch or wizard that took their fancy as they passed. Everyone he laid eyes on looked like they wanted one thing and one thing in mind while they were in here.

Sex. And a lot of it.

Percy wondered how Oliver was taking it all in, but a sidelong glance and seeing what he saw etched on the other man's face nearly made him roll his eyes. Of coarse those brown doe eyes would be filled with blatant want. Hell, he was practically eyeballing every chick up on the bar as he sipped that pint and lounged back in the booth like he owned it. And already he saw it was having the desired effect as a comely brunette with a boob tube and barely legal short skirt was flickering her hair back and smiling their way, leaning back against the bar and practically thrusting impossibly large breasts to their most prominence to the point Percy was sure the fabric of her top would break.

" Well that's me for the night boys."

Blinking Oliver turned to Marcus beside him, the dark haired man taking it upon himself to snake a hand down and give the growing bulge in front of his leather pants a good grope and adjust as he slid out of the booth.

" Hey !! What makes you so sure that that bird was flirting' at you mate ? She obviously knows a good thing when she sees it."

" And that good thing is me, Marcus bloody Flint. Don' wait up on my account lads."

And just like that Marcus left them in his wake, swaggering across the crowded dance floor to the bar like a proud peacock showing off his feathers to a rather admiring female. Not to mention giving Percy a rather fantastic view of his muscular arse encased in that leather pant get up.

_Great. Now I think Marcus Flint has a great arse. What next ? _

Oliver meanwhile slumped back into the chair and sculled the rest of his beer, practically boring holes into Marcus and Miss Slut currently making out like over-sexed teenagers at the bar.

" Let's dance."

Percy blinked. Oliver turned to look at him, a sudden glimmer of mischief in those dark brown orbs.

" Pardon ?"

" Dance. You know, bust move and get on down on the dance-floor ? Shake what your mama gave you and all that shit ?"

" But I don' think that's such a good idea..."

But Wood was already on his feet, grasped Percy's free hand and made his way down the steps and onto the dance floor, with nothing left for the other wizard to do but follow his lead like a rag doll. Once he was on the floor surrounded by scantly clad men and women his anxiety of the situation increased further when Oliver began swaying and jiving to the beat with the notion that he was a lad that was born to shake it all about and let it all on show. And Wood didn' seen to mind the numerous stares and admiring looks he was getting either, grinning and winking at the witches who smiled and winked as they danced beside him or, if they were daring like one such lass a second ago, pinch his firm leather clad arse.

" Come on Perce, " Wood grinned, moving closer to the still standing form that was Percy Weasley. " Just follow my lead."

" But I don't know how."

" You danced with Clearwater at our graduation."

" That was...respectable dancing."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, amused. " And how do you propose to name my take on dance right now eh ?"

Percy cursed the blush creeping at the back of his neck, not to mention the growing stiffness in his crotch area. " Stop trying to act all cute ! I can' dance and you can't make..."

" Hold that thought love, gotta change. Just hold onto my hips and sway for a minute."

" Oliver, what are you..."

But the words caught in his mouth when Oliver grinned, grabbed the hem of his too tight black t shirt with both hands and promptly yanked it off and over his head in one fluid motion. He wasn't sure even if anything had happened until Oliver had tucked the shirt in the back of his jeans, grinned at him even wider than before, and clamped his hands down hard as a vice on his slender hips. All the while somehow still dancing to the music like he owned it and not missing a beat.

" This is great isn't it Perce !! Totally fucking amazing !!"

Percy could only nod in reply as his mouth had suddenly gone dry at the sudden vision of the smooth toned chest and taunt, tight abdominal muscles that were illuminated by the overhead lights in front of him. The way they just seemed to pop out from underneath the skin as if daring him to lean over and lick a long line up between the middle of that six pack, then back again lower and lower until it reached that shiny belt buckle that looked suspiciously like a Quaffle. And even further still right down to that extremely large mound in the front of those tighter than tight leather pants.

_Sways to the left, his abs pop out. Sways to the right and his cock bulges out. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Righ..._

" What's up bitches !"

Percy's eyes jerked away from the ab and bulge show as Marcus roughly through his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his right shoulder as he grinned over at Oliver, who in turn seemed to move just a little closer into Percy as he tightened his grip on his slender hips. So close Percy could feel their groins rub up roughly against each other through the material of their respectable pants. At least he was glad he had THAT to focus on and not the possibly even larger bulge of Marcus gyrating just as coarsely up against his bum as he spooned against him.

_Lord knows how we look to anyone looking. _

" What are you blokes gonna do for the rest of the night ?"

Oliver shrugged, still not missing a beat to the music. " Keep dancing, maybe grab a bite on the way home before crashing. You ?"

Marcus grinned, nodding his head to make them notice that chick he was with earlier who was now standing at the exit. " Gonna get me a piece of that !! You want in Perce ?"

" I don't think so Flint."

" Are you sure ? I could get her to blow you while I shag her doggie style in the back-seat of her corvette. Hell, we could even get some DP if you want."

Oliver rolled his eyes. " Percy's not into that Marcus, now shove of and go get your pussy. We'll catch you tomorrow morn."

" Suit yourselves loves," Marcus shrugged, disengaging himself from Percy and pulling away almost reluctantly. " See you blokes tomorrow morn ! Don' wait up now kids !!"

" Okay. See you... Ouch !! Marcus !! Get back here !!"

But Marcus was already walking through the crowded floor and towards Ms Slut, throwing Percy a devil eyed grin as he left and making Oliver look at Percy with a raised brow when the redhead turned back to him. " What was that about ?"

" He pinched my bum !! With both hands and on both cheeks !!"

Oliver chuckled, pulling Percy closer by the hips and still managing to grind their cocks and balls together in the close proximity they were in. Creating a heat so fierce that the redhead was wondering if Oliver had somehow magically enhanced his crotch to become a glorified heating source for two. A very big one by the feel of it.

" Let's go."

Percy blinked. " But I thought you wanted to dance ?"

" Yeah, but it's getting too hot in here and besides that I'm getting all these unwanted stares from that chick behind me and I don' wanna have to deal with that type of rejection shit when I turn her down. Can we go ?"

Percy nodded, quickly sneaking a look over the broad shoulder of his partner to see the woman in question. She was definitely looking at them. Or, more to the point if he was honest, leering at the muscular Keeper arse that was swaying this way and that in front of her.

" You sure you don' wanna get her number ? Dance with her for a bit and see where it goes ? I mean, I can always aparate home and..."

Oliver chuckled. " I'm not interested love. I only got one thing in mind tonight."

" Which is ?"

Oliver smiled and made Percy gasp when, slowly and oh so casually, slipped a hand underneath his sweat soaked shirt to run a large hand up and down his chest and stomach in one slow, caressing sweep, smiling still as he leaned and lightly nibbled his ear lobe before pulling away. The subtle heat Percy felt from that large hand as it stayed there, pressed flat and firm against the exposed flesh of his stomach, was torture.

" You."

------------

" I can' believe you swiped that from the bar !"

The spiky haired brunette grinned as he pulled out the unopened bottle of white wine from his jacket pocket and from his other produced his wand, quickly casting a chilling charm over it before uncorking it with another flick before stowing the wand back in it's pocket. " It's free as far as I'm concerned. After all, we did just put on a bonny show for the patrons back there."

Percy snorted, pulling his jacket around his chest tighter and trying not to resist the urge to cast a Lumos spell so he could see in amongst the dark shadows existed in the forest they were in. Oliver had talked him into taking a small walk before heading off home, so both aparated to London and a nearby family park so they could have a bit of privacy and time to themselves. Never mind that they had the potential to be robbery, rape or murder statistics as Percy pointed out once they arrived, but Oliver was insistent. And broke out those puppy dog eyes for good measure damn him.

" Just don't drink too much Oliver. You need to be coherent enough to aparate home."

" What's the problem with that ? We could always aparate in two ?"

" And risk spelching ourselves ? No thanks. And give me a swig of that will you."

The Keeper chuckled, handing the cold bottle to Percy as he walked along side him on the small path that snaked in and out of the large willows and elks of the park they were in. Truth be told there were other couples there, holding hands and leaning in side by side as they walked past and by. Adding to that moonlight above and a clear night sky with all the stars showing made Oliver think he had made the right decision of their late night walk.

" Did you enjoy the dancing Perce ?"

" It was rather fun I admit, though it was a distracting experience seeing your abs move all around under the l."

Oliver smirked. " Really ? How so ?"

" Because you were shaking your arse and that made your stomach look so...so..."

Oliver laughed, throwing an arm around his slender friend and pulling up flush to his side as he took back the bottle to take another long swig. " Your becoming weak to the charms of Oliver Wood's fantastic abs and arse combo Perce ! Your a goner to be sure !!"

Percy scoffed, though he he couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face as the both of them continued to walk along the narrow pathway and passing the quickly emptying bottle back and forth. The only sound they could hear were the clumping sounds of their soles as they hit the pavement and the chirps of the night owls who perched in the branches above them. Pretty soon they were both pretty pissed, so much so Percy was feeling the heavy weight of Oliver clutching him and weighing him down more that usual, so it was lucky when as they turned a corner he spotted a stone carved bench beside a drinking fountain.

" Come on Oliver. Let's take a breather. I think we both need it."

The Keeper simply chuckled and allowed himself to be dumped onto the seat with Percy throwing himself beside him, the bottle now completely empty in his right hand.

" This was a fucking ace night love. Thanks for coming."

Percy smiled, glancing sideways to see Wood looking at him as his head rested back against the seat. His hair all scruffy and spiked every which way and looking completely relaxed and at ease. " Thanks for dragging me along Wood. I had a great time."

" Took you a bit to loosen up though. Thought I'd have to run out the entire fuckin' bar before getting you on that floor for a spell."

Percy laughed, smiling still. Oliver grinned and moved his right hand over to lightly grip Percy's knee as he moved over on the bench so they were now leg to leg.

" I really missed times like these you know. Just you and me an' nothin' in between. No school work, no quidditch practice and no girlfriends or boyfriends to consider."

" Hey now !! Penelope is all right !! I won't have you saying anything bad about her tonight."

Oliver laughed, shaking his knee as he did. " You always defend those who you care about don't you love ?"

" She's a good girl Oliver. And we did date for a while back at school you know."

" Don' I know it. I lost count the number of times I had to put a silent charm around my bed to stop your shagging sounds from reachin' me delicate ears !! It was shocking some of the words that came out of your mouth."

Percy snorted and elbowed Oliver sharply in the ribs, making the brunette snort and chuckle but not moving over in the slightest. If anything he appeared to Percy to be moving even closer. In fact, he was beginning to make out the light freckles on Oliver's cheeks and nose, which could only mean that...

_What is he..._

" You know what I always fancied having your mouth do to me all those nights ?"

Percy suddenly felt pressure on the side of his legs, then felt his eyes widen as Oliver's grip on his knee tightened and those freckles and dark eyelashes on the Keeper's eyelids were looming closer than before. But that predatory smirk on those full red lips was unmistakable into what Oliver wanted.

" Wha...what is it you want from me ? Will you tell me ?"

But Oliver was interested in something else that talking, using his whole body to push Percy down flat into the chair and covering the thin redhead from head to toe with Quidditch toned muscle. He could feel the heat seeping out and literally drenching his whole body as Oliver pressed in hard, making sure that every part of Percy felt every inch of him. And then the brunette leaned in, his lips grazing the slightly chapped redhead's own and causing the former Head Boy to groan into the night.

" Let me show you instead."

And Oliver kissed him.

TBC...

_**First off, thank you so much for waiting so long for this to be updated. Like I mentioned at the beginning, life has been hell and thanks to live-journal and trouble this has been a nightmare. Thankfully though it is all sorted out both here and personal life wise, so look forward to more frequent updates in the future. Again, thanks for your patience and dedication and hope the wait was worth it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the second last part of THE PLAYWITCH FIASCO. But depending on how you guys like the final two chapters, I MAY or MAY NOT, do a spin off to this so I am not putting anything in stone. I will say though I am happy at how many of you have embraced this story and have come to like Oliver and Percy, and indeed even Marcus Flint, who I only added on the fly and am amazed at how well he eventually fitted into this and how he has come to grow on the rest of you._

_Anyway, here is the next part of THE PLAYWITCH FIASCO. Hope it lives up to the last nine parts. Enjoy !! And a word of warning - this one has some high coarse language and sexual scenes of a slash nature, so if no like, skip and wait until the final chapter. You have been warned !_

**CHAPTER 10 - LET'S GET IT ON FOR PETE'S SAKE !!**

_God I'm so hot._

Percy groaned as he moved around in his bed, his hands moving up to wipe his eyes as he tried to remember how he got into bed in one piece, which was a miracle considering how plastered he got the previous night. His killer headache told him as much, along with the burning sensation currently filling his eye sockets as he rubbed the stinging areas with his thumb and forefinger.

And that was when he realised something else. Something wet. And sticky.

And biting along the side of his neck.

" Morning love. Sleep well ?"

_What the..._

Muscled arms were tightly wrapped around his lithe waistline to pull him up hard against a hard male body as the bites soon turned to kisses along his narrow flesh, stopping only to bite a little on his earlobe before returning to their task. The faint smell of mint cologne and Brute tingled at his nostrils as his companion then began to slowly rotate - no grind - his rather large manhood into his arse, while a rough hand slowly began pulling up the back of his shirt.

" Oliver, what are you..."

Oliver Wood grinned, kissing Percy's neck again. " Picking up where we left off last night on that park bench. You remember aye ?"

Percy frowned as he tried pulling the hand away from his shirt, which seemed to be quite futile when he was then distracted by the other moving currently south down towards his...

_Oh shit ! _

_Sleazy sexed filled club. Marcus being sleazy with random bimbo. Oliver In Tight Leather Parts Wood dragging him onto the dance floor and began grinding his Snitch belt buckle into his groin...A moon lit part...More groping and alcohol...and groping...and chuckling...and...and..._

_Oliver Wood kissed me. _

_With tongue._

" Oliver, we...ugh...we can't do this !"

Wood seemed to have other ideas though. That free hand made it's way up and under Percy's shirt and now making small circles upon his flat stomach, while his tongue was doing oh so nice things as it began flicking and trailing along the inner shell of his left ear. " You want this Weasley ? Want me to finally give you a ride on my big..._.long_..._hard_..."

Percy groaned as each word was punctuated with a sharp hump of Oliver's groin into his arse. And damn it if his said arse was beginning to grind back into Wood's motions in turn, as if encouraging the bastard to keep going.

" Wood...we have to...oh god don't do...ah fuck !"

Wood's pinched a tense nipple, chuckling at the response he was getting to his seduction. Like putty in his hand this lad was here. Percy would be after last night. After all these years. Finally.

Percy was limp, withering in his arms as the red haired lad started grinding his round, firm bum up against the crotch of the Keeper's briefs harder but trying in vain to put up some resistance by yanking his left hand from under the shirt. Futile, Wood thought, slowly moving his erect cock against the redhead's upturned bum, almost coming in his pants when he heard the slight gurgle it teased from the back of Percy's throat.

_Time to move in and seal the deal. Just gotta pull down the back of his pants and..._

" You certainly gettin' something done arent ya Wood !"

Startled Wood released his vice grip on Percy's waist, his gaze landing on the source of the chuckling figure who was leaning against the door frame. It was Marcus of coarse. Clad in a snug pair of black briefs coupled with a smug look he surveyed the now sprawled out redhead on the floor along with the blushing Keeper.

" I, uh, gonna take a shower Oliver. See you later. Marcus."

The Chaser smiled as the bright faced redhead pushed past him and down the hall in sudden search of the shower. Turning his attention back into the bedroom Marcus put up a hand to stop Oliver in his tracks, already the Keeper halfway off the bed and heading in the direction of his would be prey.

" Leave it right there big boy. Uncle Flinty will take care of everything."

Oliver growled. " You interrupted Flint ! I had him right where I wanted him and you just burst in here and..."

" I'm gonna fix it right now. I will, ahem, erect the situation. Much like that nice number you got going there between your thighs."

Blushing the brunette grabbed the corner of the sheets and wrapped it around his waist, eating himself back on the bed as he watched the other Quid-ditch player turn to exit the room.

" And just what are you planning to do to fix this then eh ?"

Marcus smiled before hooking his thumbs on the sides of his briefs and, right in front of a shocked Wood, yanked them right down those broad set of legs and stepped right out them, chuckling when he turned to look over his shoulder at Oliver's face. Standing up straight the cheeky bugger tossed the briefs over his shoulder as he walked out, Oliver having only half the mind to catch them with one hand while trying in vain NOT to look at one very sexy and definitely pert piece of Quidditch player arse.

" Be back in ten. Feel free to sniff those while you jerk off to thoughts of my fantastic arse !"

Oliver gulped.

_Just what is he playin' at now ?_

_---------------_

_Soap and water. Lots of soap and water. Soap is pure. Soap cleans all. Just don't go anywhere downstairs while THAT thing is full mast damn it ! Fuck ! How did I let him get so bloody close ?!_

The redhead turned the water on full and hot as he chucked off his kit and ducked under, making sure the door to the bathroom was double locked and the shower curtain pulled all the way round before stepping right under the spray. Immediately he grabbed the bottle of wash, pouring a liberal amount into his hands and began working it all over his shoulders and arms as the spray pelted hard against his bare skin. He had to think of plausible way to get out of this situation, but what ?

_I can't just come out and say, " Hey, Oliver ! Mate ! Good Chum ! Just forget I was virtually jerking off your dick between by barely covered arse cheeks and moaning like a well paid whore and let's be friends ! " _

Percy rolled his eyes. Like that was going to happen. What he really needed was a quick way out of the apartment and get somewhere where he could be alone and have time to think about what had just happened.

Percy paused mid stroke, frowning. What was he wanting to happen right now ?

_For Oliver to pull open the shower curtain and offer to wash my back ?_

He snorted. " Long shot there."

" Depends on what your asking there Weasley."

Percy jumped and turned to see a grinning Marcus Flint, standing there with one hand on his hip and the other holding back the shower curtains to give him and unrestricted view of him in the shower. And, Percy realised as his gaze tried in vain to keep above the waist line, him of a totally starkers former Slytherin Chaser. Quite a bit below there too by the looks of it.

_I guess that nickname Python does indeed hold water._

The Chaser chuckled, not making any notion to cover his nude body and instead, much to Percy's horror and perverse sense of sudden spurned lust, stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain behind him. " Care to step out of the way a bit there love ? Need to get nice and slick for the soap and all."

Percy managed to nod, vaguely aware of Marcus hands gently grabbing his lithe hips to shift him more to the side as he moved past and straight under the spray, already one hand reaching out to grab the nearby shower gel to squirt some into his hands and lather up. And all Percy could do was watch.

_You idiot ! Say something ! A practical stranger, a Slytherin no less, is invading your very private space ! Tell him to get the fuck out !_

And the redhead opened his mouth to do just that, only that the words were completely lost to him when said Chaser began rubbing slow, rough circles along his shoulders and began to move south down his chest and then lower still to his stomach, even though Percy could not see it as Flint still had his back to Percy. And damn it if Percy could not help but look at how sculpted that back was, how the muscled just seemed to stand out as the small trickles of hot water danced along the broad back and down further, to the slight downward dip of his tail bone before...

Percy pulled his gaze away, not daring to look any lower and instead kept it right on the floor below him and only at the water swirling around the drain hole as he started up lathering himself again. If he looked any further he was liable to get an eyeful of Marcus Flint's arse, and if it was anything like a certain other Quidditch player's one that he knew of he was not going to get rid of this erection any time soon. It was just so...disconcerting how at ease Flint was with this. At being completely naked and in the shower and with a former school mate who Percy thought he had still hated as he did when they first went to Hogwarts all those years ago.

" Hey Weasley ! Care to help a bloke out here ?"

_Oh great._

Percy slowly looked up from the tiles to see Flint looking over his shoulder, grinning at him with his thick black hair at all angles and a certain look in his eye the redhead could not quite place. " What is it ?"

" I don't mind you admiring my arse there, but I think you need to pay the admission fee before I turn around and give you the main attraction."

Percy swallowed. Hard. " And...um...what would that be exactly."

" I want ya to shampoo my hair while I wash my cock and balls. Can ya manage that ?"

Percy quickly nodded, just wanting to get this over more than anything else and have his alone time to himself once again. Trying to block out a snickering Flint as he turned back to his own washing task Percy scuffled up a bit to retrieve the bottle of shampoo from around in front of Flint, a task made more embarrassing by the fact that he had to come up flush against the very hard, round arse of Marcus Flint to do so. Which meant he unintentionally brushed a firm left cheek with his cock that made Flint chuckle.

" Careful there mate. My arse if off limits to the likes of you so keep Percy junior there in check ?"

" Piss off Flint," Percy snapped, finally grabbing the bottle of shampoo and quickly flicked it open while holding it over the Chaser's head, pouring a thick stream of light blue liquid down onto it. " I'm only doing this because I want you out of here and out of my flat."

The Chaser just laughed, still paying close attention downstairs with both hands it seemed. " And it has nothing to want to get up close and personal with a high profile Quidditch player's bum by any chance ?"

Percy scoffed, now using both hands to work a thick lather into the wild locks of the other man, somewhat surprised at how soft they were.

_But nowhere near as soft and fine as Oliver's. And Oliver's arse is much more pert and round that Flint's by miles ! You could bite and spank it for days I reckon. Not that I'd get the chance to._

" You like what you see in front of you Weasley ?"

Percy stopped mid scrunch. " Pardon ?"

" Me being naked in front of you ?" Marcus stated, turning his head around to peer back at Percy, still smiling broadly. " Does the sight of my well trained body and firm round arse do anything for you ?"

Although Percy didn't say anything he knew the blush rising to the surface of his cheeks would say as much, and the other lad's louder laugh was confirmation of that.

" So you_ are_ getting turning on by a fit male right now correct ?"

" I...I guess so, yeah. So what's it to you then ?"

He knew his tone was bordering on accusing, but at the moment Percy felt as naked as, well, he was right now there, in the shower, with a man who at school lived to ridicule him at every chance made available. He expected a cutting remark or, worse, a sharp punch to the gut before being slammed up against the nearby wall and forced to do god knew what, but what happened next was not what he expected at all.

" Then why am I here and not Wood ?"

Percy blinked. " What do you..."

Moving his hands up to still Percy's motions in his hair Marcus slowly turned around to face his shower companion face to face. The look the dark haired man was giving him though was not one of sarcasm or biting humiliation as he had feared, but something else. " Why are you making this so difficult ? Much more than it needs to be ?"

Percy blinked again, this time faster. This was getting just weird now.

" I'm not sure what you are talking about ?"

Marcus rolled his eyes before, much to his own amusement it seemed, reached his hands up to place them firmly on Percy's shoulders, pulling him closer though not breaking eye contact. " You admit you are attracted to a fit male body, yet when someone who has been living here for nearly a week has been parading it right in front of you like a god damned Peacock you don't want to bite ? "

" What are you implying exactly Flint ? If you are coming on to me, then I must protest that..." WHACK ! " Fuck Flint ! Why'd you do that for ?"

Percy rubbed the side of his head gingerly, having just been slapped not to lightl from a rough backhand from Flint.

" For someone who supposedly got the highest marks in our year upon graduation you are a real dim prick of a bloke if I've ever known one ! No wonder Wood's getting at the end of his tether with you !"

" I just don't want to be..."

" What more do you need to know Weasley ?" Marcus asked, hands on his hips and looking like he was going to punch him square in the jaw. " He bloody kissed you and groped your crotch on a park bench last night and this morning you were spooning your bum against his cock like a bitch in need of a good rough shag !"

Percy could only stare at the angry looking lad, mouth agape but no words coming forth to mount a return argument. Simply because there was none to be had. And Flint, judging by the way he seemed to be peering right through to his deepest thought and feelings right there and then, knew it.

Marcus sighed heavily, staring at Percy for a minute before speaking again.

" You cannot have it both ways with Wood Weasley. It is either one or the other and pretty soon you're gonna have to make a choice."

That made Percy's ears prick up. " What are you on about ?"

Marcus glowered. " Still so fucking stupid. You think that Wood is gonna just wait around for you once he moves back to his apartment ? Gonna wait around for a pansy scared shitless Weasley to finally make a choice between cunt and cock ?"

Percy growled, stepping back slightly. " There is no need for crudeness Flint."

" And sometimes there is a need for bluntness when dealing with a situation, and this calls for it."

" And what exactly do you...Fuck!"

Percy was slammed against the far wall body to body with Flint. A well muscled arm pressing against his chest to hold him in place while another moved a free hand down to suddenly grasp his erection in a tight, vice like grip. " Who do you want here doing this ? Me ? Penelope ? Wood perhaps ?"

" Your...not making ...ugh...sense..." Percy gasped, struggling to pull away but left groaning instead as Marcus began pumping, a slow torture from the waist down that he somehow did not want to be stopped.

Flint merely grunted, increased the pressure on the slick, solid muscle between his hand as he leaned in close to whisper in the redhead's ear. " Answer the question. Me, Clearwater or Wood ?"

" I...ugh...want...ah fuck...Wood."

Marcus grinned, adding two strokes in sudden succession. " You sure about that ? You want Oliver Wood ?"

Percy glowered.

" Yes damn it ! Now are you gonna finish me off or what ?"

Incredibly, Marcus just shook his head and, almost as quickly as it had happened, released Percy before turned around and straight back under the spray to leave a bewildered and frustratingly still hard Weasley in his wake. " Then get to it then. Go see Wood and get it taken care of."

" You can't be serious ! I can't go out there looking like this !"

The brunette looked over his shoulder. " Considering the amount of bumbling I had to put up with, I'd think a straight forward approach of confessing your undying love for Hoop Boy is in order. And," Flint winked. " Nothing says I want you more that a good firm morning wood. Kind of fitting when you think about it eh ?"

_Got no choice now. He's got me all figured out. _

Percy grunted, nodding his head as he turned around to exit the small cubicle. At least now he was getting away from Mr Prick Tease himself and hopefully into safer territory with Oliver Wood.

" Oh, and Weasley ?"

" What ?"

In the corner of his eye he saw Marcus had turned around again, watching him intently. He could almost could see the sincerity there despite him not wanting to even see it at all.

" Good luck. And cheers for the hair scrub."

Despite himself, Percy rolled his eyes. " No problem."

-----------------

" So he basically ambushed you in bed, _then_ you were nearly given a handjob by that fucking hot Chaser Flint in the shower ?"

Penelope could only gape in astonishment at Percy's head in the fire place at her office. Honestly, some people had all the luck she thought.

" Just spare me all right ! I'm confused as it is !"

" Not to mention being lucky. So what are you gonna do ?"

This time it was the Percy Head that was gaping at her. " What do you mean, what will I do ? I'm just gonna sit tight and wait it out till Oliver leaves and then go from there."

" Oh fuck no !" Penelope exclaimed, throwing herself back into her large office chair as a hand moved over her eyes and began to methodically rub them while she spoke. " You have to take the bull by the horns here for once ! Aren't you even curious to see if Flint is right about Oliver wanting you ? And you wanting him ?"

Percy snorted. " Hardly. Flint is just playing around with me, getting off on being a prick tease like he was at school."

" Or maybe he is right and your just too scared to admit it perhaps ?"

The blonde haired witched sighed. God she wanted sleep so badly right now. It was still a couple more days till she could get back home and back to her and Percy's flat and already there was too much drama happening.

" Look, you just caught me at the end of a really fucked up meeting and no sleep for the past twenty three hours so I'm gonna make it really simple Quill Boy."

" And what, pray tell, is it you have to say ?"

" Grow a pair and dive in. Who knows, you might find something that was there all along."

Percy frowned. " What are you on ab..."

" Oh, sorry hon. Gotta wrap this up. A meeting's in five and I gotta go !"

" But...but...I need your..."

" Goodbye sweet cheeks ! Kisses !"

" PENELOPE !"

With a flick of her wand the Floo Fire extinguished itself, and as the fair haired woman leaned back into her chair and sighed she could not stop the huge grin that was beginning to spread across her face, nor the feeling of impending accomplishment brim within herself.

_We may actually have done it. All three of us have finally made him see it._

" I just hope they take pictures for me," Penelope smiled.

_Though film would be much, much better. Especially for DVD opportunities._

_-----------_

Percy stared in shock at the extinguished fire place in his living room.

_She just left me ! Left me hanging with nowhere else to go ! Bitch !_

_But that's not true. She did tell you where to go in a round about sort of way, and that is straight into Wood's arms._

Percy was not stupid after all. He knew what Penelope, and before that what Marcus was trying to push into his mind all that time with their words and thinly veiled innuendoes. But still, even now as he was waiting for Wood and Marcus to come out of the bathroom and on their way to meet up with some of Wood's mates for lunch, doubt clouded his usually impeccable judgement.

_I want Wood. I know it. He knows it. Penelope knows it. Marcus knows it. Even fucking Dumbledore would know it !_

The former head boy of Hogwarts grunted, frustration etched all over his face as he slumped into the high chair, frowning up at the ceiling above and for a while wishing he could grab the nearest broom in the house and just fly far, far away before his mates joined him. Just to be anywhere, and indeed with anyone, that the two blokes currently heard arguing down the hallway.

_Then why can't I just let go and let him know how I feel ?_

Time was ticking away. And Percy knew, there and then, that the bell would soon toll for himself and Oliver's chance if did not act soon. The problem was though, as the redhead knew, was much deeper that a simple fuck or one night stand to him. No. More that that.

_How can I just be..._

_Me ?_

**TBC...**


End file.
